<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(What's the Story?) Morning Glory by gentifiy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310355">(What's the Story?) Morning Glory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentifiy/pseuds/gentifiy'>gentifiy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, Family Fluff, Growing Up, Just Daily Stuff, M/M, Minwon as Gross Dads, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentifiy/pseuds/gentifiy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah fragmen kehidupan sehari hari sebuah keluarga.<br/>Tentang proses pendewasaan seorang anak dan arti kebahagiaan untuknya.<br/>Cerita kecil tentang Ayah, Papa dan si Dia yang beranjak besar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halo! selamat datang kembali di Keluarga kecil ini.<br/>Untuk yang belum tahu, this is a sequel story from this little happy family here :D <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045413/chapters/68705970">Baby Good Night</a><br/>Ayah Gyu, Papa Won dan Mas Hansol rindu sama semuanya.<br/>Kali ini giliran Hansol yang cerita ya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jam digital di nakas nunjukan angka 07.09, hari ini weekend kan? Berarti<em> I still got a lot more time to sleep</em> gak sih? <em>Better check my phone first though</em>, siapa tau ada pesan penting (atau tidak penting) hari ini.</p><p>Angka <strong>07.10 </strong>dan<strong> 08/14</strong> terpampang jelas dari <em>display</em> handphone. Tanggal 14? <em>Wait am I missing something? Its tueday right? Tuesday..</em></p><p><em>HOLY SHIT!</em> Gue telat!!</p><p>Gue langsung berdiri dari dekapan hangat kasur dan berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi.</p><p>Selesai mandi, berganti baju dan merapihkan segala hal yang perlu gue bawa ke dalam tas, gue pun keluar kamar berharap akan bertemu dengan pemandangan ayah dan papa yang sedang sarapan.</p><p>Tapi ternyata pemandangan yang menyapa gue hanyalah ruang tengah yang kosong dan gorden rumah yang belum terbuka seperti biasanya.</p><p>Gue pun mengetuk pintu kamar ayah dan papa, <em>don’t tell me they have left and forgot to wake me up..</em></p><p>“Yah! Paahh!” ketuk gue dari luar kamar.</p><p>Dua ketukan dan satu sahutan kencang kemudian barulah terdengar suara dari dalam kamar, ‘<em>shit!</em> Won, udah jam segini..’</p><p>Pintu kamar mereka akhirnya terbuka menampilkan sesosok papa dengan segala kekacauan rambutnya, wajahnya seperti biasa <em>flat</em>, tapi matanya melebar panik dari balik kacamatanya.</p><p>“Mas, udah siap kamu?”</p><p>Gue hanya mendecak kesal, menunjuk tubuh dengan seragam putih abu-abu gue.</p><p>Tidak lama sosok ayah pun menyusul (masih dengan kondisi yang sama berantakannya), bedanya kali ini dia telah mengenakan hoodie.</p><p>“S<em>orry</em> mas, ayah sama papa telat bangun, ayo ayah anterin..”</p><p>Gue hanya memutar bola mata, <em>as always, they are a mess</em>. Gue pun mengecup pipi papa untuk salam sebelum berangkat.</p><p>
  <em>But still, they are my mess though.</em>
</p><p>Dan begitulah saudara saudara. Pagi tanggal 14 Agustus dimulai di rumah keluarga gue.</p><hr/><p>Perjalanan ke sekolah biasanya akan memakan waktu 20 menit dengan mobil, dan gue lagi-lagi dibuat takjub dengan kemampuan menyetir ayah.</p><p>Ayah memang lebih sering menyetir jika kami pergi keluar bersama, tapi tugas berangkat sekolah biasanya dilakukan oleh papa, sekalian ke kantor katanya. Speed nyetir papa itu standar karena papa selalu hati hati dan taat aturan tapi berbeda dengan cara mengemudi ayah.</p><p>Hanya dalam waktu 12 menit gue telah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.</p><p>Masih ada waktu 18 menit menuju jam 8. Gue mengarahkan pandangan kepada ayah.</p><p>Gue pun nyengir, “Terbaik emang ayah, gak telat dong aku..”</p><p>Ayah hanya memutar bola matanya sebal dan meraih sesuatu dari dashboard mobilnya, 2 bungkus granola-bar pun mendarat di telapak tangan gue.</p><p>“Kamu belum sarapan kan?” balasnya.</p><p>Ayah emang selalu punya stock cemilan manis di mobilnya. Tapi setelah kejadian yang menyerang oma, segala cemilan manis dirubah jadi cemilan sehat oleh papa.</p><p>Gue menggeleng, kemudian memeluk lehernya sebagai ucapan salam. Ayah membalas dengan mencium puncak kepala gue.</p><p>Gue pun turun dari mobil, melambai ke arah jendela mobil yang diturunkan, “B<em>ye-bye</em> yah..” sahut gue sambil berlari ke sekolah.</p><hr/><p>Jika kalian semua bertanya bagaimana rasanya punya orang tua seperti papa dan ayah gue. Gue hanya teringat dengan sebuah <em>quotes</em> yang sering lalu lalang di beranda Pinterest.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Family is not about blood, its The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Dulu waktu gue udah mulai sedikit pintar dan mulai sedikit demi sedikit paham sama hidup dan cara masyarakat memandang, gue mulai paham kalo gue ini sedikit berbeda dari papa dan ayah gue.</p><p>Mungkin waktu itu gue masih TK, trus ada anak yang nyeletuk ‘Hansol, kamu kok beda dari kita? Rambut kamu warnanya kuning kaya orang-orang di TV?’ ketika itu guru TK gue hanya menggendong anak itu dan memintanya untuk meminta maaf ke gue. Gue yang tidak paham apa yang terjadi saat itu hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan permintaan maaf temen TK gue itu.</p><p>Tidak terlalu signifikan sebenernya, tapi mungkin waktu itu guru TK gue cerita ke papa dan malam itu gue liat papa menangis di pelukan ayah.</p><p>Ketika gue mau masuk SD, baru papa dan ayah mulai sedikit demi sedikit bercerita tentang asal usul gue. Mereka cerita kalau papa itu sebenernya paman gue (aneh banget sumpah), ayah adalah teman sekamar papa (iya, mereka baru menikah setelah gue 4 tahun) dan orang yang selama ini gue panggil tante ternyata adalah ibu gue (sekarang sih gue udah panggil dia mama).</p><p>Jujur kalau diinget inget rasanya aneh dan gue yang masih <em>literally</em> bocah piyik tentu gak paham paham amat sama konsep yang mereka ceritakan. Namun setelah gue sadari, kayanya gue akan sangat marah kalau sadar dan diberitahunya ketika gue udah jadi bocah hormonal SMA kaya sekarang.</p><p>Emang sih papa dan ayah agak salah ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bercerita ke gue waktu gue belum bisa paham amat sama sebuah konsep rumit tentang keluarga, tapi gue selalu ingat satu kata kata ayah dulu waktu gue habis mecahin laptop ayah dan menangis keras.</p><p>“Hansol, kamu itu dunianya papa sama ayah, mau seluruh dunia benci kamu juga papa dan ayah akan tetap sayang kamu...” Dan kata kata itu merubah gue.</p><p>Pernah ada momen waktu gue SMP dan belum dibolehin papa ngecat rambut, ada seorang anak yang dengan pedenya ngatain gue anak pungut garagara penampilan gue yang berbeda ini. Gue sih peduli amat sama omongannya tapi dia kemudian mulai ngata-ngatain bokap gue dengan kalimat gak sopan dan udah deh selanjutnya kalian bisa nebak gimana.</p><p>Hari itu ayah dan papa dipanggil ke sekolah (maklum, anak itu bonyok) sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sekolah papa hanya diam di mobil. Mungkin marah, entah pada dirinya sendiri atau sama gue. Tapi begitu turun dari mobil ayah menepuk punggung gue. Sebuah tepukan keras <em>as if he said, ‘good job kid’</em></p><p>Makan malam hari itu agak telat karena papa dan ayah di kamar cukup lama, pasti ngomongin gue. Begitu akhirnya kami makan malam, papa nasehatin gue kalau kekerasan itu tidak akan pernah dibenarkan. Ayah sih cuma tatap-tatapan aja sama gue.</p><p>"Aku kan cuma gak rela ayah sama papa dikatain kaya gitu..” adalah satu satunya pembelaan yang gue keluarkan malam itu.</p><p>Papa kembali mengeluarkan kicauan panjang lebar yang rasanya bikin gue mau tenggelem aja. Ayah dari sudut mata sih keliatan banget udah nahan ketawa.</p><p>“Gyu.. kenapa sih malah ketawa!”</p><p>Ayah pun terbahak, “Won, tuh liat muka Hansol..”</p><p>Keliatan kali ya gue bengong. Ayah dan kebiasaannya bikin papa jengkel.</p><p>“Iyaaa, aku paham paaa..” balas gue sambil melanjutkan menyuap nasi.</p><p>Papa hanya memijat dahi, lelah dengan kelakuan suami dan anaknya.</p><p>Malam itu sebelum masuk kamar papa meluk gue lamaaaa banget. Lama dan erat banget sampe gue sesek sendiri. Dia cuma bilang ‘sayangnya papa’ sebelum kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mengecup dahi gue sayang. Gue masuk kamar dengan perasaan yang segitunya gak bisa digambarkan.</p><p>
  <em>How I love my dads. My two beautiful strong-willed dads.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Rumah gue saat ini berada di daerah selatan Jakarta, daerah Tebet sih lebih tepatnya. Jadi jika kalian bertanya apa moda transportasi favorit gue untuk membelah kemacetan Tebet? Gue akan jawab dengan yakin abang ojol. Dan begitulah bagaimana gue selalu pulang sekolah.</p><p>Rumah gue itu rumah lama sebenernya, rumah papanya opa AKA uyut gue. Lokasinya berada di dekat jalan besar sehingga mudah untuk kemana-mana. Rumah sekitar kami juga seragam dan ada banyak pohon rindang di trotoar sekitar rumah, lumayan lah buat menghalau polusi dari jalanan ramai di depan.</p><p>Kalian pasti tahu kan kalau dulu gue dibesarkan di apartemen? Jadi memang setelah ayah dan papa menikah dan rumah ini beres renovasinya, gak lama mereka pun pindah dari apartemen tempat gue dibesarkan itu.</p><p>Gue gak inget sih, tapi papa cerita kalau dulu waktu proses renovasi rumah ini berjalan ayah suka ajak gue ikut biar gak bosen di apartemen, dan ayah gue yang arsitek itu berantem mulu sama developernya (iya developernya itu om Seok) buat masalah desain rumah.</p><p>“Seok, ini tuh rumah eyang gue.. gue mau fasad luarnya tetep yang ini, biar selalu inget momen pas eyang gue nyambut disini kalo gue berkunjung..”</p><p>“Si sentimentil. Su gue kasih tau nih ye, ini tuh rumah lama, kalo mau lo rubah dalemnya doang sulit, soalnya lo harus rubah struktur lainnya juga sesuai desain lo ini.. “</p><p>Kata papa perdebatan antara papa dan om Seok bener bener gak akan ada akhirnya kalo aja gue waktu itu gue gak tiba tiba ketawa cekikikan sendiri. Mereka berdua jelas bingung, kenapa bisa gue cekikikan dan lari lari sendiri padahal gak ada siapa siapa di situ selain mereka.</p><p>“Kenapa kamu nak?” tanya ayah sambil menggendong gue.</p><p>Gue cuma ketawa cekikikan sambil menunjuk ke satu sudut halaman, “Itu yah, mbaknya ngajak main, tadi aku kejar trus mbaknya terbang..”</p><p>Muka om Seok dan ayah langsung pucat pasi. Putih seputih cat tembok rumah gue. Siapa yang gak pucet waktu gue tunjuk ke satu arah dan gak ada siapa siapa di area itu.</p><p>Ya gimana kan namanya juga rumah lama, kosong sih engga tapi bapak yang jaga tidurnya di rumah belakang yang kepisah. Akhirnya ayah dan papa memutuskan untuk hanya sekedar merenovasi beberapa struktur lama dan mengganti cat agar rumah lebih terang. Halaman juga di perbaiki dengan memperbanyak tanaman.</p><p>Papa sih bukan penakut, tapi kalian ngerti lah ayah gue kaya gimana? Jadi tentu saja digelar pengajian selama beberapa hari berturut turut di rumah gue sebelum kami pindah. Katanya semenjak itu gue gak pernah cekikikan sendiri lagi.</p><p>Gue pun tiba dirumah dan menyerahkan helm ke abang ojol, membuka pagar seperti biasa hanya disambut oleh mas Jim, anak dari pengurus rumah uyut yang kini juga jadi asisten rumah tangga kami yang sedang menyapu halaman.</p><p>Dari sudut mata gue bisa lihat sekelebat bayangan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Gue hanya terkikik geli.</p><p>Yaudah lah biarin aja toh dia juga gak ganggu.</p><hr/><p>Berbicara tentang opa, kalau ditanya siapa yang paling gue sayang setelah ayah dan papa gue, gue jelas akan bilang semua eyang eyang gue.</p><p>Opa dan oma yang berada di Surabaya dan tentu yangti dan akung yang berada di Yogyakarta.</p><p>Gue anak Jawa banget gak sih? Dipanggil aja pake mas hehe. Gue sih ngerti kalau ditanya oleh saudara saudara dalam bahasa jawa, tapi kalau disuruh ngomong balik mon map katanya gue sok medok dan semua omongan gue akan dibalas dengan tawa usil saudara saudara yang lain.</p><p>Entah sudah berapa kali gue ke dua kota yang menyenangkan itu. Surabaya, kota metropolitan yang menghibur, serta Yogyakarta yang padat dan menenangkan.</p><p>Pergi ke Gunung Bromo selalu jadi agenda tahunan favorit gue setiap libur Lebaran. Keluarga ayah yang ramai selalu mengadakan acara kumpul tahunan di villa opa setiap lebaran tiba.</p><p>Adik adik opa (yang tentu eyang eyang juga) akan datang dengan anak anaknya dan sepupu sepupu gue. Gue sebagai cucu satu satunya dari opa yang dituakan tentu jadi pangeran semalam setiap momen itu tiba.</p><p>Kalian mungkin akan mengira kalau gue dan papa akan lebih sering menyendiri dibanding berbaur dengan saudara yang lain? tapi salah saudara saudara. Karena ternyata papa cocok banget sama tante Hyojin, istrinya tante Hani.</p><p>Pernah di suatu pagi gue yang baru aja bangun tidur harus kaget denger ayah dan tante hani yang teriak teriak karena papa dan tante Hyojin isengin mereka dengan membiarkan seekor ulat bulu berada di depan pintu yang menghadang mereka.</p><p>“Won pinggirin ituuuu!!!” ayah, dramatis.</p><p>“Yang, sayang. Tolong pinggirin, nangis nih aku…” tante Hani, gak kalah dramatis.</p><p>Papa dan tante Hyojin masih aja terbahak di sofa ruang tengah, bodo amat dengan pasangan masing masing yang kaya mau kiamat aja liat ulat bulu doang. Gue yang baru aja tersadar tiba tiba harus jadi juru penyelamat karena mereka sontak minta tolong.</p><p>“Sayang, nak.. Sini bantuin ayah singkirin uletnya”</p><p>“Mas, sini mas.. gak kasian apa sama tante mu?”</p><p>Gue baru aja mau ke depan pintu untuk mindahin si ulat malang yang sedaritadi diteriakin ketika kemudian sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat di punggung gue. Wanginya khas.</p><p>“Jarno ae le, isuk isuk kok wes gawe ribut..”, <em>(biarin aja nak, pagi pagi kok udah bikin ribut) </em>ujar oma, mengecup puncak rambut gue hangat.</p><p>Gue sebagai cucu kesayangan pun hanya ikut tertawa sebelum kemudian menuruti oma. Pagi itu berakhir dengan tante Hani mencubit kecil lengan gue dan ayah yang menjitak lembut kepala gue.</p><p>Berbeda dengan keluarga oma opa yang selalu ramai. Keluarga yangti dan akung selalu penuh dengan ketenangan.</p><p>Jika libur Lebaran adalah jadwalnya Surabaya, maka libur Natal akan selalu kami habiskan di Yogyakarta.</p><p>Akung dan yangti telah menikah lama, dan mereka memeliki keyakinan yang berbeda.</p><p>Akung pernah cerita kalau dulu butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menaklukkan yangti yang katanya kembang kampus FK UGM pada masanya (yangti masih cantik sih sampe sekarang) dan begitu mereka bersatu, rasanya keyakinan pun tidak perlu jadi penghalang untuk bersama, toh itu urusan masing masing, mereka pun menikah.</p><p>Keputusan akung dan yangti tentu dapat pertentangan dari banyak pihak, apalagi orangtua akung yang pada masa itu sudah menjodohkan akung dengan wanita lain. Tapi mereka tidak peduli dan tetap saling mencintai walau dengan ribuan hujatan semua pihak.</p><p>Dan lihat kan? <em>Love wins!</em></p><p>Kalau papa mengikuti keyakinan yangti, maka mama mengikuti keyakinan akung. Setiap malam natal, mama dan akung akan melaksanakan ibadah misa di gerejanya. Dulu waktu gue kecil, gue sering ikut mereka ke gereja.</p><p>Setiap beribadah akung dan mama akan mengenakan pakaian batik terbaiknya bahkan terkadang akung akan mengenakan blangkon. Gue kecil dulu sih selalu tertawa melihat akung pakai blangkon. Ternyata gereja akung dan mama adalah satu gereja yang selalu menjaga tradisi Jawa di dalamnya.</p><p>Gereja akung cukup unik karena mereka selalu menggunakan iringan gamelan jawa dan sinden di setiap doa doa pujiannya, pun untuk setiap khutbah dan pembacaan kitab suci, bahasa jowo kromo inggil akan selalu digunakan.</p><p>Momen pengarakan bayi Yesus ke dalam Gua selalu jadi momen favorit gue setiap mengikuti akung dan mama misa, gue yang masih kecil tentu terpukau melihat drama yang ditampilkan di hadapan gue sebelum kemudian tertidur karena khidmatnya ibadah yang dilakukan.</p><p>Paginya kami akan sarapan bersama dan beberapa keluarga akan mengunjungi akung. Momen favorit gue? Tentu waktu menerima angpao dari saudara yang berkunjung.</p><p>Dengan berkembangnya zaman, metode pembagian angpau pun ikut berkembang.</p><p>“Mam, gopay ya..” pinta gue sambil mencium pipi mama pagi itu.</p><p>Yang tentu dibalas dengan jitakan lembut dari papa.</p><p>Mama hanya tertawa sebelum kemudian mengirim gopay ke akun gue. Mayan nambah 500 ribu.</p><p>Teruntuk yangti dan akung, gue tentu gak minta aneh aneh kaya tadi, cukup denger cerita mereka dan pasiennya yang suka seru seru.</p><p><em>Perks of being a doctor’s grandchild</em>, ada aja kasus yang diceritain.</p><p>Akung akan selalu memulai cerita dengan menyeruput kopinya sebelum kemudian memulai ceritanya dengan, “Jadi dulu akung tuh ada pasien, umurnya masih 18 tahun kalo gak salah-“</p><p>Dan cerita akan berlanjut panjang, entah dengan penutup sedih ataupun haru. Gue selalu suka denger cerita mereka, ngerti banget kenapa ada aja orang yang mau jadi dokter <em>despite being an underappreciate job.</em></p><p>Dan rasanya gue udah tau sih cita cita gue mau jadi apa.</p><hr/><p>“Gyu!! Mingyu!! Mass!! gimana ini..”, suara panik papa terdengar dari teras belakang rumah.</p><p>Gue dan ayah datang dengan tergopoh, kaget papa bisa sepanik itu.</p><p>Begitu kami tiba di belakang, jujur hati gue ikut mencelos melihatnya. Si putih, kucing peliharaan kami tergeletak lemah di pangkuan papa.</p><p>Ayah dan papa memenuhi janjinya untuk memperbolehkan gue punya peliharaan ketika gue agak besar. Kami memiliki 3 peliharaan, 2 anjing berjenis Golden Retriever dan 1 kucing Persia.</p><p>Dan si putih, adalah peliharaan pertama kami. Umurnya sudah 10 tahun.</p><p>“Mas siapin cariernya Putih ya, ayah siapin mobil..”</p><p>Gue dengan sigap cari carriernya yang berada di ruang belakang, jujur jantung gue juga ikut berdegup kencang. Putih gak pernah sepayah ini.</p><p>Dengan hati hati papa memasukan Putih ke carriernya yang sudah gue alasi dengan selimut. Kami pun bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.</p><p>Dokter langganan Putih berada jauh di Duren Sawit, sepanjang perjalanan gue bisa lihat papa restless dan ayah mencengkram setir hingga putih jemarinya. Papa langsung menelfon klinik tujuan kami, memberi kabar pada respsionis kalau Putih <em>emergency</em>.</p><p>Putih memang sudah bolak balik klinik karena usianya yang tua.</p><p>“Mbak, Putih mbak..” jawab papa dengan nafas terhela.</p><p>“Iya mbak, tolong emergency.. Udah lemes banget tadi..”</p><p>Gue pun memeluk erat Putih yang berada di carrier di pangkuan gue. Putih jangan pergi dulu ya, temani Hansol dulu.</p><p>Begitu tiba, staff klinik langsung sigap membawa carrier Putih dan menidurkannya di meja periksa. Infus dan sungkup oksigen langsung terpasang di tubuhnya.</p><p>Gue lemes, gue lemes selemes lemesnya dan tangan papa sedari tadi tidak lepas dari jemari gue. Dari sudut mata gue bisa lihat ayah memeluk erat papa. Sebisa mungkin kami saling menenangkan diri.</p><p>Dokter dan timnya melakukan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk Putih, gue masih bisa melihat naik turunnya rongga dada putih. Putih masih bernafas.</p><p>3 menit berlalu dan gue melihat putih makin melemah, matanya belum juga terbuka. Papa pun makin erat memegang jemari gue.</p><p>Dokter mendekat, “Pak, saturasinya turun. Kami akan coba transfusi ya untuk Putih, tapi kalau tetap tidak terbantu, nanti Putihnya di peluk ya..” ujar dokter itu.</p><p>Ayah mengangguk, dan jujur gue belum siap. Tidak akan pernah siap untuk momen ini.</p><p>Putih pun diberikan suntikan transfusi, dengan harapan saturasinya akan membaik. Observasi terus dilakukan selama 5 menit tapi tidak ada tanda pembaikan. Dokter hanya menggeleng dan meminta staff untuk memberi ruang bagi kami.</p><p>Ayah memegang tangan papa untuk mendekat, gue gemetar. Putih..</p><p>Papa memegang pundak gue, menarik gue untuk mendekat ke arah meja untuk memeluk Putih.</p><p>Susah, rasanya susah dengan banyaknya kabel yang berada disana untuk membantunya tetap hidup. Putih dengan bulunya yang lembut dan pawnya yang selalu hangat. Gue elus sayang surainya, kepalanya bergerak lemah ke arah telapak gue. Putih tahu kami ada.</p><p>Ayah memegang terus paw kecil Putih, satu tangannya tidak berhenti memegang pundak papa yang tengah mengusap sayang kepalanya.</p><p>“Putih, sakit ya sayang?” bisik papa lembut.</p><p>Tangannya belum berhenti mengusap, membelai dengan sayang.</p><p>“Putih, kalau sakit jangan ditahan ya.. Kita semua sayang sama Putih..” kepala papa kini berada di kepala putih, memberinya belaian sayang dan memeluknya.</p><p>Putih tetap diam tidak ada pergerakan dan naik turun dadanya makin melemah.</p><p>Gue yang sedari tadi memeluk perut putih tiba tiba bisa merasakan dengkuran. Putih mendengekur.</p><p>Sebuah dengkuran terakhir, karena tidak lama dadanya berhenti naik. Nafas Putih berhenti.</p><p>Seakan menunggu izin dari kami semua, Putih pun pergi dalam pelukan kami.</p><p>Seperti ditarik gravitasi gue tertunduk jatuh. Tangis gue pecah di ruang itu.</p><p>
  <em>Putih, si Putihnya kami..</em>
</p><p>Papa menangis dalam dekap ayah. Ayah juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang turun. Hari ini kami berduka. Kami kehilangan anggota keluarga.</p><p>Karena bagi kami Putih lebih dari sekedar kucing peliharaan. Putih selalu ndusel menemani gue belajar dan bermain game, ikut duduk bersama ayah di mejanya ketika ayah bekerja tengah malam dan menemani papa minum teh di pagi hari dalam pangkuannya.</p><p>Putih masih hangat dalam pelukan gue, ketika dokter mengangkatnya untuk dibungkus kafan dan ditabur bunga. Putih tetap cantik bahkan dalam tidur selamanya.</p><p>Ayah tidak berhenti menenangkan kami yang sedari tadi masih menangis.</p><p>Sore itu Putih kami kuburkan di halaman belakang, tempatnya biasa berkejaran dengan anjing-anjing kami. Brownie dan Goldie pun hari itu lesu, seakan tahu teman mereka lebih dahulu pergi.</p><p>
  <em>Putih, terimakasih ya telah hadir dalam hidup kami.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Tumbuh besar itu ternyata beneran kayak quotesnya Forrest Gump dalam filmnya yang legendaris itu (iya papa sering banget muter film lawas itu makanya gue tau).</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Life was like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get</em> </strong>
</p><p>Relatable banget gak sih? Apalagi di usia penuh roller coaster yang bernama emosi dan hormon kaya gue ini. Proses pendewasaan jadi bener bener kaya buka kotak coklat di setiap momennya.</p><p>Apakah Hansol pernah berantem sama papa dan ayah? Jelas sering.</p><p>Apakah Hansol pernah merasa kesepian jadi anak tunggal? Tentu dong! Siapa yang engga pingin punya saudara?</p><p>Apakah Hansol pernah patah hati? Baru saja terjadi teman teman.</p><p>Jadi gue pernah suka sama satu anak, sebut saja namanya Lisa (disamarkan demi kebaikan umat), Lisa ini bener bener aneh. Awal kenal dia gue sering banget dibikin kesel sama sifatnya yang super ketus. Sampai suatu hari waktu gue nunggu ojol gue liat sesosok perempuan meringkuk kasih makan kucing di gerbang sekolah gue.</p><p>Seketika gue langsung inget papa.</p><p>Papa suka banget kasih makan kucing-kucing liar deket rumah gue dan jarang sih gue ketemu orang yang segitu perhatiannya sama hewan jalanan kecuali papa sampai akhirnya gue ketemu si Lisa Lisa ini.</p><p>Jujur karena momen itu gue jadi sering memperhatikan dia. Dan ternyata aslinya anaknya gak seketus itu kok. Gue jadi sadar kalau menilai orang hanya dari <em>first impression-</em>nya itu emang gak baik sih.</p><p>“Lo suka kasih makan kucing?” sapa gue di suatu sore selesai sekolah.</p><p>Si dia hanya mengangguk, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. “Kasian Sol, mereka harus susah susah ngais tong sampah hanya untuk sekedar cari makan..”</p><p>Asli ini sih papa banget.</p><p>Semenjak itu kita jadi sering ngobrol. Obrolan yang awalnya hanya dari kucing kemudian mengular jadi cerita tentang kehidupan kami masing masing. Lisa ternyata juga seorang anak tunggal dari 2 ibu yang sama sibuknya. Gue juga jadi suka bawain makanan kucing dari rumah, kita sampai jadi duta <em>street-feeding unofficial sekolah</em>.</p><p>Dan tanpa terasa ada perasaan yang berbunga di hati gue. Gue pun jadi menanti momen ke sekolah untuk sekedar ketemu dia. Sekolah pun jadi menyenangkan. Sampai suatu hari gue gak liat Lisa lagi di bangkunya.</p><p>Oh mungkin sakit gue pikir waktu itu. Gue tunggu besok, besoknya besok, lusa juga datang dan masih aja belum ada kabar dari satu anak itu. Gue pun coba tanya ke temen sekelasnya,</p><p>Ternyata Lisa pindah sekolah. Ikut ibunya yang dipindah kantor katanya.</p><p>Jangan tanya apa hati gue remuk? Jelas, Banget!</p><p>Lisa yang selalu ngobrol sama gue, mendengar cerita gue, terkikik tiap gue certain tentang kelakukan ayah dan papa gue, yang gue pikir udah sama sama saling menjujur dengan satu sama lain ternyata menyembunyikan kepergiannya dari gue.</p><p>Malam itu gue malesss banget makan.</p><p>Males banget makan, atau ngobrol, atau lihat ayah sama papa. Gue tuh kayak, gundah gulana ini segitunya mengiris hati gue sampai untuk sekedar bangun dari kasur aja tuh butuh kekuatan yang segitunya.</p><p>Ayah dan papa gak sadar sadar banget waktu pertama gue mengharu biru kaya gitu, mungkin dipikirnya emang gue mau sendiri aja.</p><p>Hari ketiga acara malas makan terjadi, baru papa mengetuk pelan pintu kamar gue.</p><p>“Mas? Papa boleh masuk?”</p><p>Gue hanya menggumam, mempersilahkan papa untuk masuk.</p><p>Papa duduk di samping kasur gue, mengelus lembut rambut gue yang menyembul dari balik selimut. Perlahan ditariknya selimut yang menutupi wajah gue.</p><p>“Mau cerita sama papa gak?” tanyanya.</p><p>Gue hanya menggeleng pelan, males asli disuruh cerita hal yang kalo gue inget makin bikin sakit hati.</p><p>“Papa sih gak mau kamu certain hal yang bikin kamu sedih, maunya denger yang bikin mas Hansol seneng aja..”, tangannya sedari tadi belum berhenti mengelus puncak kepala gue.</p><p>Mungkin karena suara papa yang lembut, atau karena elusannya di kepala gue yang sedari dulu selalu bisa bikin gue nyaman. Gue pun menghela nafas panjang.</p><p>Gue bercerita kalau gue habis dipuji sama guru olahraga karena rekor lari gue adalah yang tercepat di kelas. Gue juga cerita kalau tadi mie ayam mas Tono di kantin lebih enak dari biasanya, trus gue dikasih bonus bakso urat pula. Gue cerita kalau ujian Fisika gue dapat nilai 89, suatu pencapaian karena gue benci banget rumus rumusnya.</p><p>Papa hanya terkekeh denger semua cerita gue, dia terus bertanya mengenai hal yang bikin gue seneng. Matanya menyipit, tanda dia seneng denger cerita gue.</p><p>Denger kekehan papa gue pun ikut tertawa, cerita terus berlanjut tanpa arah sampai gue cerita kalau gue mulai sering kasih makan kucing di sekolah, yang kemudian berlanjut bercerita ke sosok Lisa dan kemudian berakhir dengan cerita kepindahannya.</p><p>Gue gak nangis. Ngapain banget nangisin orang. Tapi papa pasti sadar dari helaan nafas gue yang panjang dan semangat bercerita gue yang mendadak hilang.</p><p>Tapi papa tetaplah papa yang memegang omongannya, obrolan tentang Lisa teralih dengan papa bercerita kalau dulu om Nyong waktu SMA pernah dikejar anjing di deket rumah papa di Jogja dulu. Jelas gue terbahak lah karena cerita tentang om Nyong selalu lawak.</p><p>Malam itu hati gue agak lega setelah (gak sengaja) cerita ke papa. Kayak <em>catharsis</em>? bener gak sih namanya <em>catharsis</em>? Intinya semua yang sudah tumpah itu rasanya bikin lega.</p><p>Besok sorenya ayah tumben banget ngajak gue ke barbershop langganannya, biasanya juga sendiri. Tapi yaudahlah gue ikut aja, toh gue gak ngapa ngapain juga.</p><p>“Mas, kamu gak mau ngecat rambut?” tawar ayah yang waktu itu lagi dipotong rambutnya.</p><p>Gue agak kaget, “Udah boleh nih yah?”</p><p>Ayah cuma terkekeh, “Yang selama ini gak bolehin tuh papamu, ayah sih bolehin. Dah sana dicat rambutnya.”</p><p>Gue jelas memekik senang, udah lama banget gue mau cat rambut gue jadi warna hitam. Sore itu Hansol berubah dari si rambut dirty-blonde jadi Hansol si rambut hitam.</p><p>Pulangnya kita mampir dulu ke bubur barito, sekalian beliin buat papa katanya.</p><p>“Kamu tau gak sih dulu ayah deketin papamu 10 tahun?” tanya ayah sambil menyendok bubur ke mulutnya.</p><p>Mata gue membesar, “Beneran yah?”</p><p>Ayah Cuma menggumam mengiyakan, lalu melanjutkan dengan mengigit kerupuk.</p><p>“Ayah bucin banget ya sama papa?”</p><p>Si ayah terbatuk karena tersedak, “Gak bucin ya mas, ya Allah gimana sih ayahnya sendiri malah dikatain..”</p><p>“Lah ya ngapain sampe 10 tahun?”</p><p>“Ayah tuh dulu banyak halangannya buat jadi sama papamu. Ada aja lah.. Paling kamu juga sedikit sedikit udah diceritain Om Cheol sama Om Seok kan dramanya? Tapi ya intinya ayah gak pede dan banyak takutnya waktu itu..”</p><p>Gue hanya menyuap, masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.</p><p>“Tapi habis itu kamu dateng nak dan ayah yakin sih kalo ayah gak seberani itu ayah mungkin akan gak jadi sama papamu..”</p><p>Gue mengkerutkan dahi, “Maksudnya?”</p><p>Si Ayah tertawa, “Intinya mas, waktu itu papa butuh dukungan dari ayah untuk membesarkan kamu, ayah yang penakut ini jadi berani untuk papamu, untuk kamu. Dan ya karena keberanian sekali seumur hidup itulah ayah akhirnya bisa jadi sama papamu..”</p><p>Gue hanya mengangguk, sedikit paham banyak engganya. Mungkin karena gue yang belum dewasa.</p><p>Ketika kami pulang gue banyak bengong di mobil, ada sejuta pertanyaan di benak gue.</p><p>“Ayah akan merasa sia sia gak kalo dalam seputuh tahun penantian ayah, ternyata papa pada akhirnya tetep gak sama ayah?”</p><p>Ayah tetap menatap jalanan di depan, kepalanya menggeleng.</p><p>“Engga dong sayang, ayah udah pernah ngerasain hidup sama papamu dan kamu, bantu papa membesarkan kamu, bareng sama papamu di momen terburuknya, itu semua adalah pengalaman tak tergantikan nak..”</p><p>Tanganya mengusak lembut rambut gue.</p><p>“Papamu nerima ayah itu bonus dari Tuhan mas, tapi pengalaman bersama kalian adalah hadiah terbaik dalam hidup ayah sampai saat ini..”</p><p>Ah. Kayanya gue mulai paham nih..</p><p>Kalau pada akhirnya gak ada yang bener bener sia sia. Kenapa ada tangis ketika ada tawa. Kenapa ada sakit ketika ada bahagia. Kenapa ada pisah ketika ada temu.</p><p>Semua ini adalah proses pendewasaan buat gue. Gue bersyukur pernah ketemu sama Lisa dan kasih makan kucing liar bareng dia. Gue bersyukur Tuhan pertemukan dan perpisahkan kami. Gue bersyukur gue punya pengalaman patah hati.</p><p>Dan gue bersyukur ketika gue terjauh dan sakit, Tuhan kasih ayah dan papa gue sebagai penyembuhnya.</p><hr/><p>Ada satu kejadian yang cukup bikin awkward terjadi baru baru ini. <em>Being a teenager with bunch of hormones coursing through their system each day,</em> tentu bikin gue punya beberapa 'hasrat' yang harus gue salurkan dong?</p><p>Dan tentu, kedua orang tua gue itu adalah orangtua yang pengertian.</p><p>Orang tua gue itu tipe yang selalu ngetuk pintu kalo mau ke kamar gue. Jadi gak pernah ada kejadian gue ke gep waktu lagi nonton video porno atau ya waktu lagi masturbasi.  Mereka juga paham lah kalo gue butuh ‘keluar’.</p><p>Cuma ya gitu, lo tau kan usilnya ayah gue.</p><p>Mungkin gue nutup pintunya kurang rapet, atau emang volumenya yang kegedean (padahal engga ah). Gue juga yakin betul kalo kamar gue ini <em>soundproof</em>. Cuma gatau kenapa malam itu muka papa merah kaya kepiting rebus, dan ayah sedari tadi nahan ketawa.</p><p>Gue sih bodo amat dan tetap menyendok makan dan makan malam berlangsung agak diam malem itu.</p><p>Habis mengisi air di botol <em>tumbler</em> untuk gue bawa ke kamar malam itu, papa yang sedari tadi tidak menatap mata gue itu tiba tiba mendekat dan memeluk gue.</p><p>“Anak papa udah gede”, katanya. Ya gue bales dong, kan gue sayang papa.</p><p>Ayah lewat depan kami dan mengusak sayang rambut gue.</p><p>“Mas, lain kali volumenya di kecilin ya..” ucapnya.</p><p>Gue pun membeku dalam dekapan papa, <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>Anjir malu banget gue.</p><p>Gue pun balik badan grak dan segera berjalan cepat ke kamar gue. Dari sudut kuping gue bisa denger ayah mengaduh ‘aduh duh duh.. Won kenapa di cubit sih..’</p><p>Jadi lo ngerti deh ya seberapa terbukanya papa dan ayah gue dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seksualitas.</p><p>Hari itu gue balik agak malem karena ada kegiatan di ekskul gue. Gue udah izin sih untuk pulang terlambat dan kedua orang tua gue itu sudah mengiyakan keterlambatan gue.</p><p>Dari garasi gue lihat kedua mobil ayah dan papa sudah terparkir dalam kondisi dingin, berarti mereka udah pulang agak lama. Gue pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengucap salam.  Tumben amat gak ada sautan.</p><p>Gue berjalan ke arah dapur dengan tujuan mengambil segelas air untuk melepas dahaga. Baru banget gue sampe ruang makan gue liat dua sosok orang tua gue itu sedang berpelukan mesra di dapur, badan ayah gue yang besar membungkus badan papa yang sedikit lebih kecil dari dia.</p><p>Iya, mereka emang se <em>affectionate</em> itu sampe kadang gue lelah juga liatnya (siapa sih yang gak malu dicium depan umum?). Baru banget gue mau melangkah maju tiba tiba telinga gue menangkap suara aneh, siapa yang kesakitan?</p><p>Gue perhatikan gerak gerik kedua orangtua gue yang agak aneh perawakannya itu. Ayah gue emang suka meluk dari belakang, tapi dari arah sini tangannya itu ga keliatan lagi ngapain. Tiba tiba kepala papa menengadah ke dada ayah dan anjir gue langsung paham asal suara tadi.</p><p>Gue pun buru buru putar balik ke arah kamar.</p><p>Gimana sih ini orangtua pada gak tau tempat! Pantesan gak denger salam gue tadi.</p><p>Waktu makan malem datang gue diem aja. Kejadian tadi bikin gue ngerasa awkward, banget! <em>I mean who doesn’t after walking on their parent’s private time?!</em> Gue ngunyah aja deh, buru buru menghabiskan sate madura yang sebenernya adalah makanan favorit gue.</p><p>Ayah dan papa kayanya masih gak sadar deh. Mereka sedari tadi masih aja ngobrol dan ngajak gue ngobrol.</p><p>“Gimana tadi basketnya, mas?” tanya papa gue.</p><p>“Ah dia mah jago, paling udah masuk tim inti ya, mas?” balas ayah gue.</p><p>“Iya aku tim inti” jawab gue pendek.</p><p>Ayah gue terkekeh, “Tuhkan Won, dibilangin anak kita tuh jago olahraga kaya aku..”</p><p>Si papa hanya mendengus kesal denger ayah lebih punya banyak kesamaan sama gue dibanding dia.</p><p>Makanan gue udah habis dan gue pun melangkah ke dapur untuk menaruh piring gue ke cucian. Gue mengambil <em>tumbler</em> dan mengisinya penuh dengan air dingin untuk gue bawa ke kamar.</p><p>“Mas kok buru buru banget? Kamu kenapa? Sakit?” tanya papa gue yang selalu aja perhatian.</p><p>“Engga kok pah, aku masuk ya..”</p><p>Baru juga beberapa langkah ke kamar, ayah gue nyeletuk</p><p>“Yaudah sih sayang, Hansol kan udah gede, jangan dikit dikit ditanyain mulu...”</p><p>Gue pun kembali berhenti. Gue bilangin aja deh daripada mereka salah paham.</p><p>“Enggg, pah.. yah..” sahut gue.</p><p>Mata mereka kini mengarah ke gue, gue pun mengusap pelan tengkuk gue.</p><p>“Lain kali di kamar aja ya, biar kalo berisik gak kedengeran hehe…”</p><p>Keduanya terdiam, bedanya mata ayah membesar dan muka papa memerah (lagi) kaya udang rebus.</p><p>“Dah ayah, dah papa, mas gak cium dulu ya..”</p><p>Dan gue pun melanjutkan langkah kaki gue ke kamar.</p><p>Pintu gue tutup, dari balik pintu kamar gue kembali bisa mendegar teriakan mengaduh ayah gue, yang gue yakin lagi kena cubitan bertubi tubi dari papa. Bodo amat deh.</p><p>Ayah 1: Hansol 1.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matahari baru saja menyemburkan sinar keemasannya melalui sela-sela gorden.</p><p>Ah, hari sabtu. Hari paling enak untuk bersantai ria setelah seminggu sebelumnya gue harus berjibaku dengan yang namanya UAS.</p><p>Dan yes, UAS are freaking done so I’m gonna spend a whole day just to stay in my bed and do nothing at all. Tapi tebak siapa yang tidak berpikiran sama dengan gue hari ini?</p><p>Yak tepat sekali saudara-saudara, Ayah gue.</p><p>Baru, baru banget gue mau menarik pada selimut untuk melanjutkan tidur tampan 16 jam, ketika kemudian sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu.</p><p>Ada baiknya kita bersikap bodo amat, jadi gue sengaja tidak menyahut.</p><p>Ketukan kedua kembali terdengar disusul dengan sahutan ‘mas, ayo sarapan trus kita latihan’, tapi gue kembali memilih untuk acuh. Kan udah dibilang, gue mau tidur aja seharian.</p><p>Tapi gue lupa kalo ayah adalah sosok paling gak mau kalah di rumah ini.</p><p>Ketukan ketiga akan kembali gue acuhkan kalau bukan karena sahutan ayah dari balik pintu yang berkata,</p><p>“mas, papa semalem beli chateraise loh, Yaudah ayah ambil deh kalo kamu gak mau..”</p><p>Sontak gue bangun karena berani beraninya ayah ambil cake gue. Gue bergegas ke depan pintu dan segera berteriak.</p><p>“ayah jangan ambil cake mas! Pokoknya sampe ayah makan aku gak ridho!”</p><p>Sebuah teriakan yang tidak lama disambut dengan jitakan dari papa yang sibuk ngomel, “pagi pagi udah ribut, anak siapa sih kamu?”, tanyanya sambil menata piring pada meja makan.</p><p>Di meja makan terlihat papa yang sedang terbahak, rambutnya masih berantakan dan dia sendiri masih pakai kaus buluk warna hitam yang biasa dia pakai untuk tidur.</p><p>“kamu tuh gampang banget sih dibohongin..”, jawabnya sambil terpingkal.</p><p>Boleh marah gak sih sama orang tua?</p><p>Karena jelas jelas gak ada chateraise pagi ini, hanya ada ayah yang nyebelin dan papa yang tukang ngomel.</p><p>Tapi Tuhan adil guys, karena gak lama kemudian ayah dapet karmanya sendiri.</p><p>Papa menghela nafas keras lalu jemarinya yang ramping-ramping itu menelusup pada kaus buluk ayah dan kemudian membalaskan dendam gue pada kulit perutnya. Gue jadi meringis sendiri.</p><p>“Won Won aduh duh hobi banget sih nyubitin suami..”</p><p>“ya kamu hobi banget godain anak, udah SMA juga dia..”</p><p>“kalo gak digodain ya gak keluar sarapan anaknya sayang..”</p><p>Papa mendecak sebal lalu menatap pada gue yang masih menolak duduk. Tatapannya tajam seperti biasa, bikin gue menciut untuk menolak.</p><p>“mas, ayo sini makan dulu, kebiasaan deh kalo weekend sarapannya siang..”</p><p>Gue hanya mampu tersenyum masam, yaudah lah kalo baginda papa sudah bertitah bisa apa saya. Gue pun duduk dan sebuah gerutuan kecil terdengar dari ayah.</p><p>“dasar jadi dicubit kan ayah, coba kamu bukan anak ayah..”, tangannya lalu mengusak pada rambut gue.</p><p>Jadi begitulah saudara-saudara, suasana weekend pagi di rumah keluarga kami yang selalu penuh dengan kerusuhan.</p>
<hr/><p>Kalian mungkin bertanya, berapa usia gue saat ini.</p><p>Sekarang gue udah kelas 1 SMA teman-teman, yang berarti gue udah 16 tahun, satu tahun lagi gue udah bisa punya KTP dan berarti gue udah bisa jadi manusia legal di negara Indonesia raya merdeka ini.</p><p>Dan kalian ingat gak dengan kata-kata ayah tadi pagi?</p><p>Nah, latihan yang dimaksud ini adalah latihan naik motor. Karena ya udah waktunya untuk seorang mas Hansol untuk mandiri kan? Masa mau tiap hari dianterin papa ke sekolah terus.</p><p>Setelah sarapan dan mandi, ayah mengajak gue ke sebuah lapangan luas di dekat rumah kami. Jujur waktu kesana gue biasa aja, tapi begitu sampai di lapangan tiba-tiba jadi deg-degan.</p><p>Ayah turun dari motor, menurunkan setang dan meminta gue untuk maju dan memegang pada setir. Tangannya lalu menunjuk pada beberapa komponen.</p><p>“jadi mas, ini yang sebelah kanan ini untuk gas, kamu tinggal puter sedikit gini kebawah. Coba dulu deh tarik.”</p><p>Motor dalam kondisi mati, jadi ketika gue menarik pada setir tidak ada pergerakan.</p><p>“berat ya yah?”</p><p>“nanti kalo udah nyala mesinnya gak berat kok, jangan banyak banyak juga nanti nge-gasnya. Pelan pelan aja, oke?”</p><p>Gue mengangguk, “kalo yang ini rem yah?”</p><p>“betul, jari telunjuk sama jari tengahmu harus siap terus ya buat ngerem.”</p><p>Gue mengangguk. Oke, gak jauh beda lah kaya naik sepeda.</p><p>“sekarang coba start motornya deh mas, coba jalan lurus sedikit ke depan.”</p><p>Gue pun memencet pada tombol starter motor tapi mesinnya belum juga menyala, gue mulai panik.</p><p>“yah gak nyala..”</p><p>Ayah hanya menunjuk dari tempatnya berdiri agak jauh, “tuh setangnya naikin dulu”</p><p>Gue menoleh kebawah, dan oh, pantes aja. Gue menaikkan setang dan menstarter mesin. Gue tarik sedikit setirnya dan motor mulai berjalan.</p><p>Pelan sol, pelan. Jangan buru buru, ucap gue dalam hati.</p><p>“mas, jangan kaku gitu coba, lemesin sini belok kiri.”, sahut ayah dari kejauhan.</p><p>Oke kata ayah belok kiri, gue mulai membelokan setir motor secara perlahan ke kiri dan bisa melihat ayah dari kejauhan. Oh, gue mulai bisa gak sih ini? mendadak darah naik semua ke kepala dan gue senang bukan main.</p><p>Mungkin tanpa sadar gue tersenyum lebar.</p><p>Ayah terlihat tertawa dari sini, “mas jangan ketawa-tawa, ayo coba rem dulu.”</p><p>Gue pun mulai menarik pada tuas depan setir dan secara tiba-tiba motor berhenti. Untung kaki gue panjang, gue jadi bisa menahan beban dari motor yang mendadak oleng. Dari depan ayah mendatangi gue dan mengetuk pada helm di kepala gue.</p><p>“kamu nariknya terlalu tiba tiba mas, makanya oleng. coba dilepas sedikit setirnya baru direm deh.”</p><p>Gue kembali menegakan motor, dan mulai menarik lagi pada setir. Gue melakukan putaran pada lapangan dan ketika ngerem gue mencoba menariknya perlahan. Dan sesuai kata ayah, kecepatan motor merendah perlahan dan gue bisa berhenti dengan benar.</p><p>Senang gak gue? seneng banget! Ternyata bisa naik kendaraan sendiri itu asik ya. Dari kejauhan ayah terlihat tertawa. Mungkin sama senangnya juga dengan gue.</p><p>Kami pulang 1,5 jam kemudian karena terik matahari sudah mulai terlalu panas dan ayah meminta gue yang membawa motor pulang sementara ia dibonceng di belakang.</p><p>Gue jelas deg-degan dong. Kalian semua kebayang kan besarnya badan ayah gue. Tapi ternyata memang manusia gak bisa meremehkan kemampuan mesin. Karena ternyata mudah aja kok motor melaju sambil membawa gue dan ayah.</p><p>Perlahan sampai pasti kami sampai depan rumah.</p><p>Ayah membuka pada pintu pagar dan gue bisa lihat papa menunggu pada kursi depan teras. Matanya berbinar waktu melihat gue membawa masuk motor ke dalam garasi walaupun secara perlahan.</p><p>Selesai melepas pada helm gue lihat papa tersenyum lebar ke arah gue.</p><p>“udah bisa mas?”, yang tentu gue balas dengan anggukan antusias.</p><p>“hehe seru ya pah ternyata naik motor..”</p><p>Papa tersenyum senang, tangannya lalu menggapai pada bahu dan memeluk gue, “anak papa udah bisa naik motor..”.</p><p>gue balas pelukannya dengan sebuah pelukan balik. Karena gue sayang papa hehe.</p><p>Dan tentu ada satu karakter yang gak mau ketinggalan peluk pelukan.</p><p>“siapa dulu dong yang ngajarin..”, kata ayah gue sambil memeluk badan papa dan mengusak pada rambut gue.</p><p>Gue sih ketawa aja, mas Hansol si anak manja yang selalu suka dipeluk kedua orangtuanya. Tapi tidak dengan papa.</p><p>“ihhh Mingyu, kamu tuh keringetan mana pake baju kutungan gitu lagi.” Ucap papa sambil berusaha melepas pelukan.</p><p>Ayah yang tidak terima bajunya di olok justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.</p><p>“lebay, merchandise Metallica asli nih album Ride the Lightning...”</p><p>“tetep aja Gyu keringetan ih jorok! Sana sana…”</p><p>“bodo, nih rasain nih keringet…”, ucapnya sambil mengusak wajah papa dengan lengannya.</p><p>Dan tebak siapa yang jadi korban? Saya.</p><p>Gue dari dipeluk kini harus jadi korban tarik menarik antara ayah dan papa gue yang terkadang gue lupa suka kekanak-kanakan.</p><p>Yasudahlah. Nasib jadi anak Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ada tetangga baru pindah ke sebelah rumah gue. kata papa mereka dulu tinggal di Taiwan agak lama trus sekarang pulang ke Indonesia. Anaknya ada 2 dan salah satunya seumuran gue.</p><p>Gue waktu di kasih tahu sih iya-iya aja. Paling nanti juga kenal sendiri kalau sekolahnya bareng gue.</p><p>Dan bener aja dong. Anaknya sekolah di sekolah gue. Namanya Shuhua. Dan langsung jadi inceran satu sekolah.</p><p>Shuhua ini cantik sih, dan supel juga keliatannya. Cuma dia beda kelas sama gue dan gue gak ada niatan untuk kenal lebih jauh, jadilah gue ya hanya sekedar tahu aja.</p><p>Sampai suatu hari waktu gue pulang dari sekolah gue liat si Shuhua ini berdiri depan rumahnya sendirian.</p><p>Dia lihat waktu gue turun dari ojol dan mengangguk ke arah gue. Mau gak mau harus di sapa gak sih kalo udah kaya gini?</p><p>“gak masuk Shu?”</p><p>Kepalanya menggeleng, “ketinggalan kunci Sol..”</p><p>“oh, udah telfon nyokap?”</p><p>“udah, baru pulang habis maghrib hehe..”</p><p>Waduh, lama amat. Kasian juga kalo dia nunggu depan rumah.</p><p>“mau nunggu di rumah gue gak?” tawar gue waktu itu, setengah gak yakin.</p><p>Anaknya diem agak lama, matanya terus menatap mata gue kaya mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak.</p><p>“eh, ada mbak gue juga kok. Kita gak berdua aja tenang, gue bukan penjahat kelamin!” ucap gue mendadak.</p><p>Matanya membelalak, terus tertawa.</p><p>“Sol, padahal gue cuma ngerasa gak enak aja loh harus numpang di rumah lo..” jawabnya sambil mengusap pada ujung matanya.</p><p>Dan gue terdiam keki. Malu banget anjir salah ngira gitu.</p><p>Yaudahlah gue pun membuka pager dan mempersilahkan Shuhua masuk. Baru beberapa langkah tiba tiba terdengar suara gonggongan dan dua buah bayangan oren tiba tiba menyergap pada Shuhua.</p><p>Yak, perkenalkan. Brownie dan Goldie, para anjing gue yang super affectionate.</p><p>Dan gue bingung setengah mati, ini gimana sih. Gimana kalo Shuhua takut, mana dua anjing gue ini jenis Golden Retriever yang kelebihan gizi dan tenaga. AKA mereka besar dan bersemangat. Gue udah takut tetangga baru gue ini bakal kenapa-napa.</p><p>Yang gak gue ngira adalah pekikan senang dari perempuan mungil di sebelah gue ini.</p><p>“SOL YA TUHAN ANJING LO LUCU BANGETTTT!!” ucapnya sambil terus menerus mengusak pada bulu-bulu halus kedua anjing gue.</p><p>Gue hanya terkekeh, bersyukur Shuhua gak takut anjing dan ternyata malah suka. Gue dan Shuhua menghabiskan sore itu dengan ngobrol dan bermain lempar-lemparan bola tennis dengan Goldie dan Brownie. Papa pulang gak lama sebelum Shuhua pamit pulang.</p><p>Papa ikut melambai ke depan pintu pagar waktu Shuhua pamit pulang dengan ibunya yang menjemput.</p><p>Papa melirik aneh ke arah gue waktu liat gue ikut melambai.</p><p>“tumben mas Hansol..”, godanya sore itu.</p><p>Gue hanya memutar bola mata sebal pada papa. Kok jadi ikut ikutan suka godain kaya ayah sih si papa.</p><p>Lusanya Shuhua kembali main ke rumah kami untuk main sama Brownie dan Goldie. Minggu depan juga. Minggu depannya Minggu depan juga. Brownie dan Goldie sampai hafal bau Shuhua tiap motor ojolnya lewat dan dia gak mampir main.</p><p>Suatu sore gue disuruh ayah untuk mengajak jalan Brownie dan Goldie. Biasanya gue males, karena ya namanya Golden Retriever, hiperaktif dan agak susah di kontrol kecuali badan lo segede ayah gue. Tapi tiba tiba gue teringat seseorang.</p><p>“Shu, mau nemenin gue ajak jalan-jalan Goldie sama Brownie gak?”, ajak gue sore itu dengan kedua anjing yang sudah kelewat bersemangat waktu bertemu Shuhua.</p><p>Tanpa babibu ia berlari masuk ke rumahnya untuk mengambil cardigan dan keluar lagi dengan handphone dan dompetnya di sebuah tas kecil. Matanya berbinar manis, tangannya lalu meraih pada satu leash.</p><p>“Sol pokonya lain kali, kalo lo mau ajak jalan-jalan Goldie sama Brownie harus ngajak gue, Oke?”, gue hanya terkekeh mengiyakan permintaannya.</p><p>Kami berjalan-jalan agak jauh sore itu, Goldie dan Brownie jelas senang bertemu beberapa kucing jalanan yang biasa dikasih makan oleh papa. Mungkin mereka kangen sosok kucing semenjak kepergian Putih.</p><p>Dan gak cuma anjing gue aja yang seneng sore itu.</p><p>“siapa Shu nama anjing lo dulu?”</p><p>“Bianca..”</p><p>“anjirlah cantik banget namanya..”, tawa gue sore itu.</p><p>“ih! Emang cantik tau..” gerutunya sambil mengelus sayang pada Brownie yang kini terduduk lelah di taman yang agak jauh dari rumah kami. Goldie bahkan sudah tergeletak kelelahan.</p><p>“iya iya Shu, coba mana fotonya..”</p><p>Shuhua lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukan foto anjingnya di Taiwan dulu, yang kini dipelihara oleh teman ayahnya. Mereka tidak mungkin membawa Bianca pulang dan mau tidak mau harus dihibahkan walau dengan berat hati. Shuhua sempat sedih, tapi semenjak ketemu kedua anjing gue katanya sedihnya sedikit terobati.</p><p>“Eh Sol foto sama Brownie sama Goldie yuk..” ajaknya.</p><p>Gue nyengir mengiyakan, camera handphonenya beralih ke mode selfie dan kami berfoto bersama dengan kedua anjing gue yang tergolek lelah. Lucu banget sih. Anjing gue maksudnya hehe.</p><p>Dan kami tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena kami harus memanggil ayah soalnya Brownie dan Goldie menolak untuk pulang dan mau gak mau harus diangkut pulang dengan mobil karena mereka berat.</p><p>Esoknya di sekolah Seungkwan dan Chan sibuk melirik satu sama lain. Saling berbisik dan melihat gue dengan tatapan aneh.</p><p>“apaan sih?” tanya gue sambil menyuap bakso.</p><p>“lo jadian sama Shuhua?” tanya Chan.</p><p>Hampir, hampir gue sembur bakso tuh anak dua.</p><p>“apaan sih? Mendadak amat..”</p><p>Kwan tiba tiba menyodorkan handphonenya ke depan muka gue. Sebuah laman Instagram dengan foto selfie gue dan Shuhua bareng Goldie dan Brownie muncul dengan ratusan likes.</p><p>Ah foto Instagram semalem, gue ngelike juga sih.</p><p>“terus?”, jawab gue santai.</p><p>“kenalin gue nyet..” jawab Seungkwan dan Chan berbarengan.</p><p>“ogah” dan gue ditimpukin kerupuk.</p><p>Bodo amat ah. Buat kali ini gue gak mau berbagi temen. Biarin Shuhua jadi temen gue aja.</p>
<hr/><p>Gue dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang penuh kasih, jadi tentu gue sangat sangat sayang dengan kedua orangtua gue.</p><p>Ayah gue itu seorang arsitek, dulu dia kerja di sebuah perusahaan besar tetapi setelah menikah dengan papa sekarang dia punya perusahaan konstruksinya sendiri bersama teman-temannya. (iya betul, temennya itu om Seok sama om Cheol)</p><p>Sedangkan papa adalah seorang konsultan di suatu organisasi kemanusiaan milik pemerintah Amerika. Dulu sekali papa adalah seorang editor dan akan diangkat menjadi editor in chief ketika kemudian kehadiran gue membuat dia memilih untuk keluar dari perusahaan itu dan bekerja sebagai freelence untuk membesarkan gue.</p><p>Jadi, jangan tanya seberapa bangganya gue dengan kedua orangtua gue. Karena diluar penampilan mereka yang seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar orang tua yang bijaksana dalam melakukan segala sesuatunya dan memberi gue contoh bagaimana harus bertindak ketika gue sudah dewasa nanti.</p><p>Gue belajar menghargai orang dari cara ayah yang selalu mengucapkan ‘permisi, maaf dan terimakasih.’</p><p>Simpel banget kan, tapi banyak loh orang yang lupa dengan 3 kata paling dasar untuk jadi decent human being itu. Ayah juga sangat menghargai orang, tidak peduli siapa pun orang itu.</p><p>Ayah hafal nama semua tetangga, dan bahkan nama supir dan para asistennya. Karena menurut ayah selain keluarga, orang terdekat dari kita adalah tetangga. Either mereka yang butuh kita nanti atau kita yang akan butuh mereka, tetangga itu adalah dekat posisinya dengan kita. Makanya kita tidak boleh acuh.</p><p>Ayah juga selalu turun ketika kita mengisi bensin mobil, karena menurut ayah kalau hanya meminta dari balik kaca mobil berarti kita tidak menghargai si petugas POM. Ayah juga selalu mengangguk dan menyapa para petugas keamanan sekitar rumah, security sekolah atau bahkan pasukan oranye penjaga kebersihan jalanan Jakarta.</p><p>Menurut ayah, kita gak perlu macam macam untuk menjadi orang besar. Kita hanya perlu menyapa dan tersenyum untuk membuat hari seseorang menjadi lebih baik. Menurut ayah kita hanya perlu jadi orang baik yang sopan.</p><p>Sedangkan papa adalah orang jauh lebih reserved dari ayah gue.</p><p>Bukan berarti gue gak banyak belajar dari papa. Kalau ayah mengajarkan bagaimana gue harus bersikap terhadap orang lain, papa banyak mengajarkan gue cara bersikap terhadap diri sendiri.</p><p>Papa mengajarkan gue untuk lebih disiplin, untuk lebih bisa membagi antara waktu belajar, sosial, keluarga dan yang terpenting diri sendiri.</p><p>Papa tidak pernah melarang gue nonton series atau baca komik. Papa juga tidak banyak bertanya ketika gue minta les macam macam, dia hanya bertanya ‘kamu bisa atur waktumu gak?’, kalau gue iyakan, papa pasti setuju.</p><p>Papa ngajarkan gue pentingnya untuk sekedar menarik nafas dan merasakan segalanya.</p><p>Ketika gue terkadang merasa overwhelmed dengan segalanya papa hanya akan mengelus lembut pada punggung gue dan meminta gue bernafas pelan, ia hanya akan berkata ‘gapapa sayang, gak papa mas. Rasakan aja semuanya..’ dan gue akan selalu merasa membaik setelahnya.</p><p>Yang terpenting papa mengajarkan pentingnya untuk selalu memaafkan diri sendiri.</p><p>Papa mengerti tentang jahatnya ekspektasi yang terkadang kita letakkan pada diri kita sendiri tanpa kita sadari. Jadi ketika gue marah sama diri sendiri waktu gagal melakukan sesuatu, gue akan teringat dengan kata kata papa.</p><p>“ekspektasi itu kita sendiri yang ciptain mas, jadi begitu kamu gagal bukan berarti kamu beneran gagal. Bisa jadi itu cara semesta untuk kamu ajak ngomong diri kamu sendiri..”</p><p>Usia Ayah dan papa gue udah di atas 40 tahun. Jadi wajar kalau mereka memiliki banyak pengalaman dari asam garam kehidupan yang sudah mereka lalui. Gue juga tahu kok segala macam pengorbanan yang sudah mereka lakukan utuk membesarkan gue.</p><p>Gue sayang banget sama mereka, jadi tentu hal yang paling gue tidak inginkan untuk terjadi adalah menjadi penyebab kekecewaan mereka.</p>
<hr/><p>Sekarang mari kita flashback masa lalu, ketika gue berusia 14 tahun dan masih jadi bocah piyik SMP.</p><p>Kalian inget gak kalau gue pernah gebukin seorang teman karena dia ngatain kedua orang tua gue?</p><p>Waktu itu sebenernya gue dapet surat peringatan, cuma karena disitu gue hanya membela diri dan bukan sebagai pencetusnya gue gak dapet skorsing.</p><p>Gue selama ini adalah anak baik dengan klub basket sebagai ekskul sampingan. Nilai cukup baguslah tapi gak mentereng amat dan hal yang orang tahu tentang gue hanya panggilan gue, ‘bule’.</p><p>Hansol si anak bule yang pendiem.</p><p>Waktu SMP gue terpisah sama kedua sahabat gue sejak kecil, si Chan sama si Kwan. Makanya gue sering diem aja dan berusaha berteman secukupnya karena pada dasarnya gue emang gak pinter bersosialisasi dan terlalu males untuk berkenalan.</p><p>Tapi semenjak insiden pemukulan itu orang orang mulai mendekati gue.</p><p>Cewe cewe mulai berani nyapa gue, yang cowo mulai ngajak gue nongkrong bareng. Gue seneng dong karena akhirnya kehidupan SMP gue mulai gak membosankan lagi. Sampai kemudian para senior pun mulai notice gue.</p><p>Senior senior yang tadi biasa aja sama gue mulai jadi baik. Bahkan sampai terlewat baik. Bayangin Hansol si anak kelas 7 bisa diajak makan di kantin bareng anak kelas 9. Saat itu gue merasa keren banget deh, gue berada dalam circle para senior yang jarang banget bisa dimasukin sama junior.</p><p>Dan Namanya bocah SMP, gue easily impressionable.</p><p>Senior gue ngomong kasar, gue ngerasa wah keren. Senior gue ngajak cabut, gila asik banget nih kayanya. Senior gue ngerokok, gue harus nyobain juga dong. Gue pertama kali merokok waktu SMP, sembunyi-sembunyi di kamar mandi belakang sekolah, kebatuk batuk karena hisapan karbon monoksida.</p><p>Dan begitu sampai rumah papa yang biasanya memeluk gue hari itu tiba tiba mengerenyit bingung.</p><p>“kamu bau apa sih ini? parfum baru?”, jawabnya sambil melepas pelukan gue.</p><p>“bukan punya temen hehe..”</p><p>“ooh kirain beli baru, baunya aneh mas..” jawabnya sambil megusak rambut gue.</p><p>“udah sana mandi kamu bau asep, kasian anak ojol..”</p><p>Gue pun segera masuk kamar. Waktu itu gue deg degan setengah mati. Karena parfum yang gue pake itu adalah parfum senior yang gue pake buat menyamarkan bau asap rokok. Dan bau gak enak yang ayah kira dari asap kendaraan sesungguhnya adalah bau dari asap rokok yang sudah ditutupi dengan parfum.</p><p>Hari itu gue pertama kali berbohong kepada papa.</p><p>Kebohongan terus berlanjut dengan pertemanan gue dengan para senior yang semakin mendalam.</p><p>Gue mulai disuruh beli rokok di warung depan sekolah, gue mulai disuruh ikut ngerjain orang dan puncaknya adalah gue disuruh ikut cabut sekolah.</p><p>Gue tadinya gak pernah mau ikut cabut, tapi kemudian seorang senior berkata ‘ah cupu lo’ dan mau gak mau gue ikut. Karena pada saat itu gue paling gak mau dibilang cupu.</p><p>Gue cabut, dan bukannya belajar gue malah main game di warnet. Seru sih main di warnet, dan emang apes banget sih hari itu. Warnetnya kena sweeping dan kami yang pakai seragam putih-biru di jam sekolah akhirnya keciduk.</p><p>Kalian bisa tebak kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.</p><p>Ayah dan papa kembali dipanggil sekolah. Bedanya kali ini gak ada pembelaan yang bisa gue lakukan.</p><p>Sepanjang perjalanan kedua orangtua gue itu hanya diem, diem banget.</p><p>Kalau kemarin begitu turun mobil gue dapat tepukan di pundak dari ayah, kali ini gue gak dapat satu pun tatapan mata dari keduanya.</p><p>Kalau kemarin makan malam gue telat, kali ini bahkan gak ada makan malam sama sekali. Karena malam itu gue makan malam sendirian.</p><p>Besok paginya ketika sarapan gue berencana untuk minta maaf, minta maaf karena akhirnya gue beneran kena skorsing.</p><p>Hari itu hari rabu, harusnya ayah dan papa kerja. Tapi ketika keluar dari kamar keduanya masih memakai pakaian santai.</p><p>Dua duanya memasang wajah yang bener bener datar, beda dari ayah yang selalu ribut di pagi hari atau papa yang selalu ngomel.</p><p>Pagi ini keduanya diam dan gue pun menciut. Selama ini gue gak pernah ngerasa takut sama kedua orangtua gue karena mereka tidak akan pernah marah sama gue. Tapi akan selalu ada pengecualian kan?</p><p>Hari itu gue takut. Bukan takut dimarahi, bukan takut akan bentakan. Tapi takut mengecawakan mereka.</p><p>Hari itu Mbak Na masak nasi goreng sosis pakai telur dadar, sarapan favorit gue sebenernya. Tapi rasanya hambar, hambar banget.</p><p>Papa dan ayah masih juga terdiam dari ujung meja dan rasanya gue beneran mau nangis.</p><p>“Kamu ngerokok?”, suara papa memecah keheningan.</p><p>Gue menggeleng</p><p>“itu punya senior aku pa, aku cuma bawain aja di tasku..”</p><p>Ruangan kembali hening, gue meneguk pada air di gelas yang rasanya lebih mirip pasir daripada air dingin.</p><p>“sering bolos juga?”, kali ini ayah yang bertanya.</p><p>Gue kembali menggeleng</p><p>“baru kemarin yah, cuma kebetulan ada sweeping jadinya aku ikut ketangkep juga..”</p><p>“berarti kalo gak sweeping bakal bolos terus kamu?”</p><p>Gue terdiam, terdiam lama.</p><p>Ayah gak pernah setajam ini ngomongnya. Dan gue merasa tertusuk, karena mungkin bener kata ayah.</p><p>Kalau gak ketangkep gue mungkin akan tetep ikutan senior gue bolos.</p><p> “ayah nunggu loh jawaban dari kamu..”</p><p>Gue gak berani natap ayah, tapi dari sudut mata gue tahu dia sedang melipat tangan depan dadanya.</p><p>Papa pun tetap diam, papa yang selalu gue keluhkan omelannya ini diam seribu bahasa dan gue beneran takut.</p><p>Dan gue nangis, gue beneran nangis karena gue merasa bersalah.</p><p>Gue merasa bersalah karena sampai membuat kedua orang tua gue sekecewa ini.</p><p>Karena gue tahu orang tua gue gak marah, mereka hanya kecewa. Kecewa pada gue, dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Merasa kalau mereka gagal, padahal bukan mereka.</p><p>Mereka sudah dan akan selalu jadi orang tua yang baik untuk gue.</p><p>Dan gue lah yang berbuat sembarangan.</p><p>“papa, ayah..”, ucap gue sambil menahan cekat di tenggorokan.</p><p>“maafin Hansol ya, maafin mas udah bikin ayah sama papa kecewa..”</p><p>Keduanya masih diam, tapi gue lanjutin aja.</p><p>“Hansol beberapa minggu ini punya temen baru yah, pah. Mereka terlihat keren di mata Hansol tapi sebenernya Hansol tahu mereka bawa pengaruh buruk. Dan Hansol terlanjur kebawa mereka sampai akhirnya jadi seperti ini, bahkan sampai berbohong sama papa dan ayah. Hansol nyesel, Hansol nyesel banget bikin ayah dan papa jadi sedih kaya gini...”</p><p>Gue kembali menarik nafas.</p><p>“Hansol gak bisa ngulang waktu, Hansol juga gak bisa janjiin gak bikin papa dan ayah gak sedih lagi nanti. Tapi Hansol cuma mau papa dan ayah tau kalau Hansol sangat menyesal dan gak ada niatan untuk ngulang kejadian kemarin. Hansol kemarin egois dan gak pinter makanya bikin ayah dan papa kecewa. Hansol udah cukup tau rasanya bandel dan udah gak mau lagi...”</p><p>Tangan gue mengusap pada air mata yang terus terusan jatuh.</p><p>“Hansol janji gak akan bohong lagi, Hansol gak dimaafin juga gak papa kok… tapi ayah sama papa jangan sedih lagi, jangan kecewa lagi juga. soalnya.. soalnya Hansol gak punya apa apa lagi kalo sampe papa dan ayah gak mau ma-“</p><p>Belum sempet monolog permintaan maaf gue selesai tiba tiba tubuh gue dipeluk. Di peluk erat banget. Baunya selalu sama, bau minyak telon bayi.</p><p>Papa.</p><p>Papa gue yang selalu pake minyak telon tiap pagi karena gampang masuk angin. Papa meluk gue.</p><p>“mas, udah…” jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.</p><p>“udah, gausah diterusin. Papa udah maafin kamu..”</p><p>Dan gue makin-makin merasa bersalah, karena secepat itu.</p><p>Secepat itu papa memaafkan kesalahan gue.</p><p>“tapi aku kalau jadi papa pasti marah sama diri aku sendiri..”, gue kembali sesak.</p><p>“aku pasti marah kalau tahu aku bolos bukannya sekolah, udah gitu aku ngerokok..”</p><p>Tiba tiba sesosok tubuh ikut merengkuh tubuh gue dan tubuh papa. Bibirnya menciumi dahi gue.</p><p>“nak, ayah dulu bilang apa?” tanyanya.</p><p>
  <em>“Hansol, kamu itu dunianya papa dan ayah.”</em>
</p><p>Ayah mengangguk, “kamu tahu apa artinya?”</p><p>Gue masih terdiam.</p><p>“artinya mau kamu dibenci satu dunia pun, ayah dan papa gak akan pernah ninggalin kamu, nak. Kamu itu dunia kami mas. Apapun yang terjadi ayah dan papa pasti akan selalu maafin kamu..”, jawabnya.</p><p>Papa melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi gue.</p><p>“kamu udah tau salah kamu itu udah bagus nak. Dan kamu juga udah minta maaf. Udah sayang, selama mas belajar dari ini semua dan janji gak ngulang lagi, semua udah lebih dari cukup, mas..”, papa mengecup pipi gue.</p><p>Tangan ayah sedari tadi masih mengusap pada punggung gue, memberikan kehangatan.</p><p>“ayah dan papa memang sedih nak, tapi bukan karena bolosmu atau kamu ngerokok. Ayah juga ngerokok nak, tapi semua ada waktunya nanti. Ada waktunya buat semuanya makanya mas Hansol gak perlu bohong lagi sama ayah sama papa. Cukup cerita nanti kita diskusiin bareng ya mas?”</p><p>Gue menangguk, gue tersenyum. Wajah gue jelek karena menangis, tapi ternyata wajah papa dan ayah juga lebih jelek karena ikut menangis juga.</p><p>Pagi itu kami tersenyum, kami tertawa, karena gue di skors dan ayah dan papa ngambil cuti.</p><p>Kami menghabiskan hari dengan menonton series di TV dan makan es krim satu gallon. Kami memandikan Goldie dan Brownie yang habis main lumpur. Kami memasak pasta bersama dan gue bener bener merasa bahagia.</p><p>Semanjak itu gue berjanji. Gue berjanji gak akan pernah membuat mereka sedih lagi.</p>
<hr/><p>Apa yang biasa kalian denger bareng kedua orangtua kalian?</p><p>Karena gue mau pamer kalo orangtua gue tuh tipe orang tua yang asik banget buat diajak nonton konser.</p><p>Tau gak kalau konser pertama gue itu L’arc en Ciel waktu gue umur 6 tahun. Yep, gue yang masih literally bocah bego baru masuk SD udah diajakin ayah sama papa teriak teriak di tribun nyanyi Ready Steady Go sama My Heart Draws a Dream.</p><p>Kalian gak tau Laruku? Ah payah! Karena mereka tuh keren banget.</p><p>Gue juga diajak ayah sama papa marathon nonton konser Metallica di GBK, Singapur, Thailand sama Hongkong. Asik kan sekalian jalan-jalan keliling Asia? Kalian juga gak suka Metallica? Wah keterlaluan.</p><p>Understandable sih. Band rock dan metal tuh emang agak susah sih diterima sama masyarakat.Tapi gue gak melulu nonton Rock sama Metal aja kok.</p><p>Waktu Level 42 dateng di Java Jazz orangtua gue juga langsung pesen ticket all day sama special passnya demi liat om Mark King dengan slappingan bassnya. Gile legend sih beliau tuh.</p><p>EDM? jangan ditanya. Gue, ayah dan papa bela-belain ke Bali demi nonton Kygo dan papa ngamuk-ngamuk kena muntahan bule yang mabuk. </p><p>Jazz lewat, Rock Metal lewat, EDM lewat. Pop? Yah Coldplay masuk pop lah ya? Kemarin gue ikut sih ke Australia demi nonton mereka walaupun sebenernya lebih fun jalan-jalannya disana daripada nonton konsernya.</p><p>Kecuali indie kali ya? karena kebanyakan band indie tuh skenanya anak muda kan? dan kedua bokap gue udah tua walaupun mukanya kaya gitu.</p><p>Kayanya band indie terakhir yang mereka sama gue lihat tuh SARASVATI waktu si tante Risa belum jadi vlogger hantu-hantuan kaya sekarang dan waktu dia baru aja keluar dari band Homogenic waktu itu.</p><p>Gue inget banget konsernya soalnya ada orang yang dandan jadi hantu putih lari-larian di tengah venue waktu tante Risa nyanyi lagunya yang mencekam dan gue yang bocah gak teriak sama sekali malah ayah gue yang segede bagong teriak kenceng banget.</p><p>Malu-maluin anjir.</p><p>Sebutin deh band apa aja, orangtua gue suka hampir semua genre musik dan jenis penikmat yang rela bayar lebih demi nonton live. Mereka juga harus apa-apa berdua (dasar lovebirds!) yang berarti gue, Hansol si bocil jadi ikut-ikutan segala perjalanan konser mereka.</p><p>Tapi gak masalah sih, gue suka juga kok.</p><p>Pada dasarnya gue seneng-seneng aja ikut mereka nonton karena, ya konser gratis man, siapa sih yang gak mau. Selera mereka juga oke kok, kadang ada beberapa konser yang gue nonton dulu baru akhirnya suka bandnya.</p><p>Sampe kemudian orangtua gue mulai ikutan suka K-pop.</p><p>Gue juga suka K-Pop guys. Apalagi Nu’est sama Seventeen. Keren banget gila, mereka tuh! Kalian harus lihat MV-MVnya dan jangan lupa di streaming ya guys. Harus wajib pake capslock.</p><p>Masalahnya kedua orang tua gue itu Sukanya Twice dan begitu Twice bilang mau konser di Indonesia mereka senengnya bukan main. Tanggalnya belom rilis mereka udah ribet sendiri mau ambil seat yang mana.</p><p>“Won udah sih elah di depan aja depan…”</p><p>“Gyu, kita tuh udah tua nanti kegencet gencet di depan panggung gimana?”</p><p>“yang, kamu emang gak mau liat Mina dari deket?”</p><p>Papa gue terdiam, wajahnya ditangkupkan ke tangannya.</p><p>“mau Gyu….”</p><p>“ya sama aku juga mau liat Dahyun! Makanya depan aja udah depan..”</p><p>Gue hanya menggeleng liat kegalauan mereka. Gue hanya menggeleng waktu ribet bantuin mereka war tiket. Gue hanya menggeleng ketika tiap hari yang ditanyain ayah sama papa gue cuma ‘mas udah nyampe belum Candy Bong kita’. Gue hanya menggeleng waktu mereka ribet sendiri mau make baju apa.</p><p>Ya elah pah, yah, kaya bakal diliat Sana aja sih.</p><p>Hari H pun tiba dan jujur, gue udah mulai enek dengan lagu Cheer Up dan cara mereka ngafalin fanchant di mobil waktu perjalanan kita ke ICE BSD.</p><p>Gue gak benci Twice, gak sama sekali. Cuma ini orangtua gue ini loh haduhhhhh…</p><p>Ternyata sampai tempat gue ketemu dua orang lain yang kehadirannya gak gue sangka-sangka. Engga deng, gue udah sangka karena mereka sama anehnya kaya bokap-bokap gue dan emang dari dulu partner kongsernya mereka.</p><p>Om Seok dan om Nyong hadir untuk memeriahkan suasana.</p><p>Kami berlima pun masuk ke dalam venue dan keempat bapak-bapak depan gue ini sibuk sendiri teriak-teriak. Ayah dan papa akhirnya beneran mesen tiket yang paling depan demi bertemu idol mereka dan bahkan dari sebelum mulai konser aja mereka udah sing-along.</p><p>Venue menggelap, VCR-VCR mulai di putar dan akhirnya kesembilan member Twice mulai muncul dan nyanyi Dance The Night Away sebagai lagu pembukanya.</p><p>Gue? terpana melihat kecantikan mbak Jihyo sekaligus malu melihat kelakuan empat bapak-bapak depan gue.</p><p>Papa diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca liat Mina, om Seok nangis liat Tzuyu, ayah teriak-teriak ‘Dahyun aku padamu…’ berkali-kali dan om Nyong udah mau pingsan kayanya liat Jeongyeon. Lightstick mereka daritadi gak berhenti gerak ke kanan kiri ngikutin irama lagu, fanchantnya super kerad bro.</p><p>Gila ye. The power of om om fanboy.</p><p>Dan ada banyak banget fanboy disini. Banyak banget sampe gue liat Jojo Suherman sama siapa itu Vlogger indo yang terkenal. Ah udah lah pusying. Yang jelas gak ada yang sememalukan empat bapak-bapak yang gue kenal baik itu.</p><p>Gue agak mundur aja dari barikade dan sedikit ke arah tempat sound. Ternyata dari belakang sini lebih jelas liatnya dan gak sempit kena desek-desek manusia hehe. Akhirnya gue bisa liat mbak-mbak Twice dengan tenang.</p><p>Konser sudah memasuki babak encore dan para fans harus siap-siap berpisah. Dari kejauhan gue udah bisa lihat rombongan bokap-bokap udah pada mulai bersedih. Baru, baru banget gue mau mendekat. Tiba tiba terdengar teriakan.</p><p>“TZUYU KAMU SEPARUH AKU, BANGSATTTTT”</p><p>Menggema mengisi venue dan terdengar jelas. Ampun Tuhan aku malu.</p><p>Pokonya guys kalau nanti kalian liat documenter konser Twice di YouTube atau di DVDnya atau fancam yang dari Indonesia please jangan tunjukin ke gue. Iya, gue tau itu om Seok dengan rombongan bokap gue.</p><p>Gue udah cukup malu harus menenangkan para bapak-bapak yang nangis di luar venue. Dan diliatin orang-orang. Fix.</p><p>Cukup sekali gue nemenin mereka nonton konser K-Pop.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Heavy Angst in the second story, other than that it's your usual MinWonSol shenanigan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jadi ceritanya kemarin gue habis nonton The Conjuring sama papa, gak lama ayah yang super penakut itu ngide untuk nimbrung dan ikutan nonton. Jadilah acara nonton yang harusnya santai-santai-serem, jadi lawak karena teriak-teriakan gak jelas dari ayah.</p><p>“haduh ayah capek..”, katanya begitu credit film muncul di layar TV.</p><p>Gue sama papa cuma memutar bola mata sebal denger keluhan ayah barusan. Karena jelas-jelas dia sendiri yang bikin capek karena teriak-teriak tiap Bathsheba muncul.  </p><p>“siapa yang suruh kamu ikutan aku sama Hansol nonton film horror Gyu?”</p><p>“Won, aku lebih takut ditinggal sendirian di kamar..”, decak ayah sebal.</p><p>Menurut gue, ayah ini emang kadang terlalu penakut sih. Naik roller coaster gak berani, nonton film horror gak berani, kecoak takut, kodok takut, ayam aja takut.</p><p>Well, sebenernya kalo kecoak gue juga takut sih, ya gimana mereka bisa mendadak terbang men. Jadi menurut gue takut kecoak itu sebenernya cukup wajar.</p><p>Ketakutan ayah tuh kadang irrasional, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih irrasional daripada rasa takut ayah. Contohnya adalah kedua sahabat karib gue sejak bocah.</p><p>Seungkwan itu takut banget sama yang namanya koin receh. Gue sama Chan sampe sekarang sering banget gak paham sama takutnya dia yang satu ini. Karena koin kan literally alat tukar hidup aka uang, bisa bisanya takut sama uang.</p><p>Kalo kita jajan siomay di kantin atau beli es teh manis dan barang-barang lain yang harganya seringkali gak bulat, Seungkwan biasanya minta dilebihin sama abangnya biar gak ada kembalian receh atau minta gue sama Chan yang nerima kembalian.</p><p>Ya gue sih seneng-seneng aja nerima uang walaupun receh, lumayan kan buat ditabung.</p><p>Paling seru kalo udah belanja di alfa atau indomart sih. Kwan akan selalu minta kembalian receh berupa permen, jadi bayangin berapa banyak permen yang dia punya kalo uang kembaliannya aslinya adalah duaribu dengan bentuk 2 koin seribuan yang dia tolak dan minta di ganti permen.</p><p>Pernah juga kita lagi duduk di kantin dan ada orang gak ngesengaja jatuhin koin 500 perak ke meja kita, Kwan langsung sontak teriak-teriak minta koinnya segera diambil.</p><p>“Chan! Ambil Chan..!!!”, teriaknya siang itu di meja kantin sekolah sambil ngeremes lengan baju gue, gue sih ketawa-tawa aja udah biasa sama kelakuan sahabat gue yang satu ini.</p><p>Chan yang namanya di teriak-teriakin daritadi cuma bisa mijit dahinya sambil setengah ngumpat, “Kwan elah lebay…”.</p><p>Nah sobat gue yang satu lagi lebih aneh lagi takutnya. Chan itu takut pisang. Iya, literally pisang kuning.</p><p>Pisang itu agak susah di temui ya di sekolah kecuali emang beneran niat dicari. Gue juga taunya pas Chan main ke rumah dan papa seperti biasa minta mbak untuk ngasih gue dan teman-teman cemilan sehat aka buah.</p><p>Sebenernya ada banyak buah, tapi ketika bowl buahnya dateng Chan yang biasanya berisik mendadak kicep dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Gue bingung, kirain dia mules atau bagaimana. Sampai kemudian Kwan ngangkat si pisang sunpride dari keranjang buah dan Chan lari terbirit-birit ke ujung ruangan.</p><p>“Kwan, gue janji gak gangguin lo pake koin lagi, tapi please….”, matanya berkaca-kaca. “jauhin itu pisang dari gue…”</p><p>Kwan terdiam sambil gigit si pisang yang udah dikupas setengah kulitnya itu. Dan emang temen gue yang satu ini jahilnya ngalah-ngalahin ayah gue. Bukannya dipinggirin, si Chan malah dikejar pake si pisang yang jelas-jelas gak punya dosa.</p><p>Gue? gue ngakak sengakak ngakaknya manusia. Gue baru tahu kalo ternyata rasa takut manusia ada macem macem jenisnya.</p>
<hr/><p>Adakah dari kalian yang tahu Joy Division? Ketuaan ya? Oke, The Cure atau Pink Floyd? Masih belum tahu juga? Yang paling mainstream deh, Oasis atau Queen? Bener-bener keterlaluan sih kalo sampe gue harus ngeluarin Coldplay hanya untuk tanya tentang band Inggris kesukaan kalian.</p><p>Memiliki dua orang ayah millennials menjadikan gue sebagai anak yang banyak mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari band rock Inggris aka Brit-Rock.</p><p>Kalian tahu gak kalo ayah punya band iseng bapak-bapak yang isinya Ayah, om Seok, om Bam, om Kook sama om Gyeom. Mereka tuh suka membawakan lagu-lagu Brit-Rock tahun 80-90’an dan kadang nge-gig seru-seruan di café atau lounge gitu.</p><p>Biasanya kalo nge-band ayah suka ngajak gue sama papa, soalnya temen-temennya yang lain juga suka bawa keluarga. Gue sering banget ketemu sama om Josh suaminya om Seok atau ketemu om Tae suaminya om Kook yang biasanya jarang kita temui. Gue juga seneng tiap diajak ayah nge-band, soalnya gue jadi bisa ikut nyanyi-nyanyi juga.</p><p>Malam itu, ayah ada gig di Kemang dan gue sama papa ikut untuk sekedar bikin rame acara. Acaranya berjalan seperti biasa kok, ayah manggung, gue dan papa asik ngobrol sama yang lain sekalian makan malam. Semuanya selesai jam 10, dan jam 11 kami pulang.</p><p>Jalanan waktu itu hujan deras, dan ayah keliatan agak capek makanya papa nawarin untuk nyetir. Ayah setuju dan nyuruh gue duduk depan untuk nemenin papa.</p><p>“Ayah, tadi lagu yang pas deket-deket akhir itu lagu siapa?”</p><p> “yang mana mas?”, tanya ayah sambil memajukan badannya ke depan.</p><p>“itu loh, yang ada lirik I will be king nya..”</p><p>Papa nyaut dari balik kemudi, “Oh, itu mah David Bowie mas, Judulnya Heroes.”</p><p>Ayah terkikik dari belakang, “cie papa tau..”</p><p>“berisik deh Mingyu..”, dengus kesal papa.</p><p>Mata papa terus melihat ke arah spion tengah, memperhatikan ayah yang sibuk sendiri sama handphonenya. Gimana sih ayah, biasanya dia yang paling berisik nyuruh pake seatbelt walaupun duduk belakang.</p><p>“Gyu, seat-belt..”</p><p>Ayah langsung masang seat belt habis diingetin papa. Gue baru banget mau ngegodain ayah garagara hal barusan, ketika gak lama kemudian gue denger suara klakson kenceng banget dan mendadak semuanya terlempar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BRAKKKKKKK!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Semuanya mendadak pening. Hening dan gelap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gelap.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ketika terbangun gue udah di kasur rumah sakit. Dan pusing, pusing banget. Silau juga, silau banget. Semuanya berat dan gue gak bisa menggerakkan satu pun anggota badan.</p><p>Terdengar suara tarikan gorden dan dari sudut mata yang masih agak buram, gue bisa lihat om Nyong yang masih pake baju dokter menyentuh lengan gue.</p><p>“Sol, nak? Bisa liat om?”</p><p>Gue mengangguk. Kering banget tenggorokan gue. Haus, haus banget. Dan om Nyong nangis, om Nyong kenapa nangis?</p><p>“us om..”, pinta gue waktu itu. “aus..”</p><p>Om Nyong mengusap matanya trus pergi keluar, dia denger gak ya gue minta air. Mungkin om Nyong pergi ambilin air. Lama banget om Nyong ngambilin air. Gue nengok ke kiri kanan, Oh, ternyata gue diinfus, pantesan sakit semua. Berat, dan tanpa sadar lagi-lagi gue kembali tertidur.</p><p>Ketika gue sadar lagi udah ada ayah di samping. Wajahnya berantakan, dan ada perban di jidatnya sama lengannya. Gue masih ngantuk, tapi gue bener bener haus. Om Nyong ternyata gak ngambilin air tadi.</p><p>“yah.. air..”</p><p>Ayah keluar untuk mengambilkan gue air. Ayah kenapa sih berantakan banget. Papa kemana ya, mungkin ke kamar mandi. Ayah kembali bawa gelas air yang dikasih sedotan.</p><p>“pelan pelan ya mas”</p><p>Gue nyedot pelan dari sedotan. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa hausnya mulai hilang. Gue mulai ngerasa kalau gue pake selang oksigen di hidung dan ada banyak perban di tangan kiri gue. Semuanya masih kerasa aneh dan melayang di kepala gue.</p><p>“mas gak papa?”</p><p>Gue mendeham mengiyakan. Tadi tuh gue ngapain sih? Gue nabrak pas pulang sekolah mungkin. Dimarahin papa udah deh bawa motor ugal-ugalan. Eh, sebentar papa kemana.</p><p>“yah, papa mana?”</p><p>Mata ayah bergetar, tangannya juga dingin. Kenapa ya? Ayah menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya menggeleng.</p><p>“papa lagi tidur juga kok, beda ruangan sama mas tapi..”</p><p>Jemarinya lalu mengusap pada rambut gue, “mas tidur dulu ya..”</p><p>Aneh, ayah aneh banget. Kenapa papa gak tidur disini aja sama gue. Tapi semuanya buram, semuanya ringan. Gue hanya bisa mengangguk ketika akhirnya kesadaran gue menghilang lagi.</p><p>Besoknya gue bangun dan gue sadar total dari efek obat bius yang mengelabuhi otak gue semalam. Gue sadar sesadar sadarnya. Gue habis kecelakaan.</p><p>Salah, lebih tepatnya, kami habis kecelakaan.</p><p>Ayah masih di luar entah ngapain ketika akhirnya dia masuk dan melihat gue nangis sesengukan. Tangannya mengelus pelan pada punggung gue.</p><p>“mas? Kenapa sayang? Ada yang sakit?”</p><p>Gue mengusap air mata yang daritadi turun di pipi, “papa mana yah?”</p><p>Semuanya sakit, bahu gue sakit, tapi hati gue lebih sakit.</p><p>Ayah menghela nafasnya. Please ayah, please ayah jangan ngomong hal yang paling gue takutin.</p><p>“ayah aku mau ketemu papa..”, rengek gue.</p><p>Tangannya pindah ke pipi gue, mengangkat wajah yang sedari tadi masih gue tutupi dengan tangan. Tangannya mengusap pada air mata gue yang turun dan menarik kepala gue ke dadanya.</p><p>“ayah coba tanya om Nyong dulu ya..”, bujuknya. “papa lagi tidur kok sayang, tenang aja ya mas..”</p><p>Gue mengangguk dan membiarkan ayah keluar.</p><p> </p><p>Singkat cerita, gue tidak dizinkan masuk. Jelas gak mungkin, karena papa dirawat di ruang ICU dimana hanya personel medis bertugas yang diperbolehkan masuk. Ruang ICU adalah ruang untuk pasien dengan tingkat perawatan yang paling tinggi dengan pengawasan 24 jam.</p><p>Ayah cerita, ketika pulang malam itu ada truk pasir yang keluar mundur dari sebuah area konstruksi. Hujan deras, ditambah kondisi malam yang minim penerangan dan mobil ayah yang hitam membuat supir truk tidak bisa fokus melihat jalan. Harusnya semua akan baik-baik saja kalau si supir tidak mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi.</p><p>Papa sempat menekan klakson dengan keras dan menghentikan mobil. Hanya saja karena kecepatannya yang tinggi, tabrakan tidak bisa dihindari. Truk menghantam bagian depan kanan mobil dengan keras dan papa yang saat itu berada di kursi kemudi jadi yang paling keras kena hantaman, begitu juga gue yang ikut duduk di depan.</p><p>Beruntung mobil ayah termasuk jenis yang kokoh dan airbagnya berfungsi sempurna, gue gak kena impak yang terlalu besar. Tapi beda ceritanya untuk papa.</p><p>Ayah yang berada di kursi belakang adalah satu-satunya yang sadar ketika kecelakaan terjadi. Ayah satu-satunya yang keluar dari mobil dengan darah mengucur di dahinya dan di tengah keadaan yang kacau balau langsung menelfon om Nyong untuk segera memanggil ambulans.</p><p>Kata ayah, gue berhasil dikeluarkan terlebih dahulu dari mobil baru papa. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan ayah gak dikasih kesempatan untuk bernafas sama sekali. Kata om Nyong kalau saja telat papa tidak akan bisa di selamatkan. Om Nyong juga yang membantu ayah agar bisa masuk ke ICU untuk melihat keadaan papa. Jantung gue serasa berhenti ketika ditunjukan ayah kondisi papa.</p><p>Papa terbaring di ruang ICU dengan puluhan kabel yang memonitor keadaanya. Matanya tertutup dan mulutnya tersambung dengan selang intubasi untuk membantu nafasnya. Kata om Nyong kondisinya cukup parah dan semua tim dokter sedang berupaya maksimal.</p><p>“doa yang banyak ya nak..” kata om Nyong tiap harinya.</p><p>Gue yang akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit dengan gips di tangan kiri setelah operasi tidak bisa berhenti berdoa, setiap hari. Setiap hari gue dan ayah berdoa untuk kesembuhan papa.</p><p>Oma dan opa terbang dari Surabaya untuk menemani gue. Akung dan yangti datang langsung dari Yogyakarta untuk memantau kondisi papa. Ayah akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya waktu semua eyang gue datang. Akung hanya mengelus pundak ayah dan memeluknya.</p><p>“sabar nak Mingyu sabar, namanya musibah…” ucap akung pelan.</p><p>Semenjak malam kecelakaan itu, ayah terus terusan menjaga gue dan papa tanpa istirahat.</p><p>Ayah tidak menangis ketika masuk ke ICU untuk melihat kondisi papa, ayah menguatkan gue ketika gue didorong masuk ke ruang operasi untuk menyambung bahu, ayah hanya terdiam dengan tangan terkepal ketika tim dokter mengabarkan kondisi papa yang mulai stabil.</p><p>Tapi gue tahu ayah pasti merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.</p><p>Merasa bersalah pergi nge-band malam itu, merasa bersalah membiarkan papa menyetir dan merasa bersalah mengajak kami pergi. Merasa bersalah seolah dirinya lah yang membuat papa terbaring antara hidup dan mati saat ini.</p><p>Malam itu gue gak bisa tidur.</p><p>Gue banyak pikiran dan gue kangen papa. Rumah kami jadi ramai karena ada keempat eyang, tapi entah kenapa gue justru lebih kangen ayah. Gue mengetuk kamar mereka dan gak lama ayah membuka pintu.</p><p>“ayah, mas boleh tidur sama ayah?”</p><p>Ayah tersenyum dan memeluk gue untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.</p><p>Kamar ayah dan papa gak seluas kamar gue, hanya ada kasur besar mereka di tengah dengan TV di dinding, meja rias dan beberapa lemari besar yang berisi baju dan barang-barang yang mengelilingi kamar. Ada satu sofa kecil di sudut kamar yang biasanya dengan bias lampu baca akan diduduki papa untuk membaca buku. Sofa itu kosong sekarang.</p><p>Gue berbaring dan terdiam lama di kasur mereka yang lebar. Rumah sepi tanpa papa. Gue menyesal selama ini selalu mengerutu tiap dengar papa ngomel. Gue aja sesakit ini, apalagi papa kan? Dari deru nafasnya sepertinya ayah juga gak bisa tidur.</p><p>“ayah, kalau nanti papa bangun ayah mau ngapain?”</p><p>Sebuah hembusan nafas terdengar, “ayah cuma mau peluk papa mas..”</p><p>Gue ikut menghela, “sama yah..”</p><p>Ayah terkekeh dalam rebahnya, “enak ya mas, pelukannya papa?”</p><p>“he’em, papa anget banget kalau meluk… udah gitu walaupun ngomel tiap ayah ikutan meluk, papa selalu lebih ngencengin pelukannya ke mas tiap ayah ikutan…”</p><p>Ayah membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum menghadap gue, “nanti kita peluk papa yang kenceng bareng-bareng ya mas..”</p><p>Gue mengangguk, tangan ayah membelai lembut pada rambut gue.</p><p>“kita peluk papa yang lama, biar papa tau kalau kita sayang banget sama papa..”.</p><p>Gue tersenyum denger kata-kata ayah barusan.</p><p>Ayah pasti kangen banget sama papa, sama kaya gue yang juga kangen banget banget banget sama papa. Gue tertidur dengan tangan ayah yang membelai rambut gue sayang, belaian yang gak jauh beda dengan belaian lembut papa.</p><p>Gue bangun sendirian pagi itu, Ayah udah gak ada waktu gue bangun.</p><p>Gak lama oma masuk ke kamar dan meminta gue untuk segera mandi. Ayah udah ke rumah sakit duluan jam 3 pagi tadi, yangti dan akung juga sudah pergi dari subuh. Katanya, oma dan opa akan menyusul dan menemani gue ke rumah sakit.</p><p>Apapun yang terjadi, perjalanan ke rumah sakit terasa lama, jemari oma terus-terusan meremas pada jemari gue dan opa terdiam di depan dengan supir kami. Sesampainya di rumah sakit gue gak mau liat ke papan atau penunjuk arah, gak berani dan hanya menurut diarahkan kemana pun tubuh gue harus berjalan.</p><p>Gue tiba di depan sebuah pintu dan ketika pintu tersebut dibuka gue gak bisa gak terjatuh menangis melihatnya. Nafas gue beneran kaya diambil.</p><p> </p><p>Papa.</p><p> </p><p>Papa, dengan sungkup oksigen menutupi setengah wajahnya sedang bersender pada kasur yang ditegakkan. Disisinya ada ayah yang tengah duduk memegangi tangannya. Ada akung dan yangti berdiri di samping ayah. Papa udah sadar.</p><p>Gue nangis, nangis sejadi-jadinya waktu papa menengok dan tersenyum.</p><p> </p><p>Papa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Papa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oma dan opa memegang pada pundak gue dan mengarahkan gue untuk maju mendekat. Gue bisa merasakan getaran pada sentuhan tangan mereka.</p><p>Papa belum bisa bergerak banyak, untuk duduk saja kasurnya yang harus ditegakkan. Tapi gue bisa lihat bibirnya tersenyum, papa tersenyum melihat gue dan tangannya berusaha mengapai.</p><p>Ayah berdiri dan gue menempati kursi yang tadi ayah duduki, memegang erat jemari papa yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kabel.</p><p>“mas gak papa?” tanyanya pelan, melihat pada tangan gue yang di gips.</p><p>Gue menggeleng.</p><p>Gue menangis.</p><p>Gue cengeng.</p><p>Jemari papa mencoba meraih pada pipi gue yang sedari tadi basah oleh air mata, gue genggam erat jemari itu. Papa bahkan bertanya tentang gue ketika dirinya sendiri seperti ini.</p><p>“kenapa nak?”</p><p>“aku kangen papa..” ucap gue serak. “aku kangen papa banget…”</p><p>Papa tersenyum.</p><p>Gue bisa merasakan ayah mendekat di sisi gue, tangannya meraih jemari gue yang mengenggam jemari papa dan merengkuh pundak gue. Dahi kami saling bersentuh.</p><p>“papa juga kangen Hansol nak, makanya papa balik dari Surga untuk nemenin Hansol lagi. Ya kan pa?”, tanya ayah lembut.</p><p>Papa tertawa lemah dari kasurnya. Tapi gue bisa lihat binar matanya. Mata papa yang selalu menatap gue dengan sayang.</p><p>“he’em..” jawabnya, jemarinya ikut menggengam pada jemari gue dan ayah.</p><p> </p><p>Dan gue kembali menangis. Tapi kali ini tangisan bahagia.</p><p> </p><p>Ayah mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan mudah seolah gue gak sadar apa yang terjadi pada papa. Tapi gue bersyukur, gue bersyukur Tuhan masih kasih gue kesempatan untuk ketemu papa lagi hari ini. Oma, opa, yangti dan akung ikut memeluk gue dan ayah.</p><p>Janji gue dan ayah untuk memeluk papa tidak bisa kami penuhi pagi ini. Tapi gak masalah, setelah ini gue dan ayah akan terus memeluk papa sayang setiap harinya.</p><p>Sebagaimana papa selalu memeluk kami dengan segala kasih dan kehangatannya.</p>
<hr/><p>Waktu itu hari Minggu dan tetangga depan rumah gue lagi siap-siap ngeluarin mobil. Gue yang habis jogging sama kedua bokap akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah untuk sekedar nyapa sopan para tetangga.</p><p>Hansol yang pendiam tentu gak ikut ngobrol, hanya ikut ngangguk sopan ke arah bapak, ibu dan kakak tetangga gue itu sampai kemudian gue liat dia keluar.</p><p>“Shu-“ dan gue terdiam.</p><p>Shuhua jalan keluar rumah dengan sebuah dress putih selutut yang ada hiasan bunga di roknya. Rambut bagian sampingnya diiket dan sisanya dibiarkan tergerai. Poninya agak berantakan dan bibirnya agak merah.</p><p>Oh, Shuhua dandan hari ini.</p><p>“Sol!”, sapanya.</p><p>Dan gue masih bengong.</p><p>“Sol..”, jarinya menjentik di depan muka.</p><p>Gue mengerjap, “eh Shu! Mau kemana?”</p><p>“ke gereja Sol..”</p><p>Mau ibadah toh, makanya cant- eh salah, rapih banget.</p><p>“Omm..” sapanya kepada kedua bokap gue yang mengangguk balik.</p><p>Ibu Shuhua meraih pada pundak anaknya dan mengangguk pada kami.</p><p>“Pak, kami pergi dulu ya..”, ucap ibunya dan Shuhua pun melambai pada keluarga gue. Masuk ke mobilnya lalu pergi dan gue masih memperhatikan hingga mobilnya hilang dari pandangan.</p><p>Ketika gue menoleh, kedua bokap sedang memperhatikan gue. Ayah dengan senyum jahil dan papa dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Keduanya baru mau membuka mulut ketika gue mengangkat satu jari ke arah mereka.</p><p>“awas aja godain Hansol, nanti mas marah..”, mata gue mencureng.</p><p>Bodo amat. Bodo amat! lagi gak terima di godain orang tua iseng.</p><p> </p><p>Kalau kita punya teman perempuan trus temen kita itu kayanya lagi sedih, etika yang baik dari seorang teman cowo itu kaya gimana ya teman-teman?</p><p>Gue sering ketemu Shuhua di sekolah. Tapi ada yang beda akhir-akhir ini, biasanya Shuhua itu murah senyum dan sering tertawa ceplas ceplos. Tapi kayanya Shuhua agak lesu beberapa hari belakangan, agak jarang senyum dan mulai jarang main ke rumah untuk ajak main Brownie dan Goldie.</p><p>“Shu..”, sapa gue sore itu habis pulang dari warung garagara disuruh ayah beli sabun cuci piring.</p><p>Shuhua menengok, “eh Sol, dari mana?”</p><p>Gue mengangkat pada plastik hitam yang berisi sunlight.</p><p>“disuruh ayah, sunlight di rumah abis”</p><p>Dia mengangguk pelan, matanya masih keliatan lesu. Gue mendadak impulsif pingin melakukan sesuatu biar dia gak sedih terus.</p><p>“Shu mau nemenin gue ajak jalan jalan Brownie sama Goldie gak?”</p><p>Matanya membesar, agak kaget dengan ajakan gue yang tiba tiba.</p><p>“sekarang banget Sol?”</p><p>Gue mengangguk kencang, “iya!”</p><p>Duh anjing anjing gue habis mandi, buyar sudah kalo mereka jalan-jalan trus mainan ke taman basah lagi.</p><p>Shuhua terdiam sebentar, menimbang pada ajakan gue. Plase please jangan ditolak Shu…</p><p>“yuk” jawabnya, “Tunggu ya Sol gue siap siap dulu..”, lalu menghilang ke dalam rumahnya.</p><p>Gue masih terdiam dengan ajakan dadakan yang baru aja gue ajukan. Gue sontak ikut berlari ke dalam rumah. Meletakan kresek hitam di meja ruang tamu dengan sembarangan dan berlari ke halaman belakang dimana kedua anjing gue sedang tertidur.</p><p>“Boys! Ayo kita jalan-jalan”, mereka terbangun semangat. Bagus! Anak-anak pintar.</p><p>Waktunya kita bikin Shuhua senang.</p><p>Rutenya seperti biasa, dari rumah ke lapangan depan trus ke taman yang agak jauh dan berhenti di lapangan rumput yang sedikit basah akibat hujan. Kami terduduk di ayunan yang bergerak kecil, Goldie dan Brownie sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran sendiri di lapangan sana.</p><p>“lo gak papa Shu?”</p><p>“hmm? Kenapa emang?”</p><p>“gak tau, kayanya agak lesu akhir—akhir ini..”</p><p>Shuhua tersenyum masam mendengar jawaban gue.</p><p>“keliatan ya?”</p><p>Gue menggeleng, “engga sih, cuma agak beda aja hehe..”</p><p>“baru lo doang yang sadar tau Sol..”</p><p>Hehe, gitu ya.</p><p>“cerita aja Shu, gue sering kok jadi tempat curhat orang-orang..”</p><p>Shuhua kini menatap pada pavingan taman yang entah kenapa sepertinya lebih menarik daripada muka gue.</p><p>“pernah patah hati gak Sol?”</p><p>Gue mendadak teringat pada satu sosok yang pindah sekolah.</p><p>“pernah lah Shu..”</p><p>“kalo gitu anggep aja gue lagi patah hati, hehe..”</p><p>Shuhua mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan senyumnya yang kini terlihat perih dan entah kenapa hati gue ikutan perih melihatnya.</p><p>“ada Sol, satu abang gitu. Kita selalu ketemu kalo lagi ibadah bareng. Orangnya baik deh trus lucu juga.. gue gak ngerti sejak kapan gue suka merhatiin dia, yang jelas kalo dia senyum gue ikut seneng lihatnya.. trus, lo tau kakak gue kan?”</p><p>Ah, kak Miyeon. Kakaknya Shuhua.</p><p>“kemarin kak Miyeon tiba-tiba bilang ke keluarga kalo mereka pacaran…”</p><p>“gue harusnya seneng gak sih Sol? Kakak gue dapet pacar yang baik dan rajin ibadah? Tapi gak tau kenapa gue tetep ngerasa sedih gitu…”</p><p>Gue tersenyum kecil, “yah, Shu namanya aja patah hati, siapa yang bisa ngontrol sakitnya?”</p><p>Dia mengangguk, “sedihnya tuh lebih ke ngerasa kaya dikalahin sama kakak sendiri Sol, padahal mah gak ada kompetisi juga antara gue dan kak Miyeon…”</p><p>“ngerasa dikalahin gimana emang?”</p><p>“childish banget sih Sol, gue mendadak ngerasa kak Miyeon lebih cantik, lebih dewasa trus lebih sabar daripada gue, makanya si kakak itu gak mau sama gue.. kepercayaan diri gue jadi menurun gitu..”</p><p>Gue anak tunggal makanya gue gak ngerti sama yang namanya rasa iri sama saudara sendiri. Tapi menurut gue Shuhua gak seperti itu kok.</p><p>“Shu, lo pernah ngaca gak sih?”</p><p>Dahinya mengerenyit.</p><p>“ya iya, ngaca. Lo lebih manis dari tau kakak lo, percaya sama gue..”</p><p>Mata Shuhua melebar.</p><p>“trus lo juga lebih supel sama lebih nyeplas nyeplos juga, lo lebih berisik trus lo juga lebih sayang sama Brownie sama Goldie dibanding kak Miyeon.. jadi menurut gue sih lo lebih cantik…”</p><p>Shuhua tertawa terkikik, “apaan sih Sol random banget..”</p><p>“beneran, lo lebih cantik seratus kali lipat! Makanya jangan sedih lagi, aneh Shu kalo lo diem begitu..”</p><p>Shuhua tertawa lebar, Shuhua kalo ketawa gini beneran cantik banget makanya gue beneran gak percaya dia bisa bilang kalah cantik dari kakaknya. Dia lupa apa sama banyak senior yang ditolak atau puluhan orang yang ngajak gue ngobrol cuma untuk sekedar minta dikenalin sama dia.</p><p>Sore itu kami habiskan dengan ngobrol gak jelas lagi dan ajak pulang Brownie dan Goldie sambil berlari-lari cekikikan. Sampai rumah pipinya memerah karena kecapekan lari, tapi dia senyum dan gue jadi ikutan seneng.</p><p>“Sol, makasih ya!”</p><p>Gue nyengir lebar, “sama-sama Sh—” sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi gue.</p><p>Pelakunya hanya tertawa lebar, berdadah ria sambil kemudian menghilang dari balik pagar rumahnya.</p><p>Papa marah-marah karena sekarang Brownie dan Goldie harus dimandikan lagi, ayah mendecak sebal karena sunlightnya gue letakkan begitu aja di meja ruang tamu, pipi gue memerah karena habis capek lari-lari tadi.</p><p>Kalau memerah karena yang lain gue gak mau peduli ah. Pokoknya gue seneng.</p>
<hr/><p>“Sol, bokap-bokap lo tinggi-tinggi banget ya?”</p><p>Sebuah pertanyaan ringan dari Shuhua yang entah kenapa bikin gue mendadak kepikiran.</p><p>Iya ya? Ayah sama papa tinggi banget tapi kok gue engga?</p><p>Sebenernya Shuhua gak lagi memperolok dimensi vertikal gue yang standar ini, toh dia juga lebih pendek dari gue dan gue pun sebenernya cukup tinggi di sekolah. Tapi gue beneran kepikiran selama beberapa hari ini garagara pertanyaan isengnya dia.</p><p>Kalau ditilik secara genetik memang gue harusnya gak akan setinggi mereka sih, gimana juga mereka gak ada yang menurun genetiknya di gue. Mungkin gue bisa tanya mama tentang papa gue yang asli gimana.</p><p>“Mas, tanya papa mu aja deh. Mama Bingung jawabnya gimana..”, Kata mama dari balik telfon di Jerman sana.</p><p>Gue kan niatnya nelfon mama supaya gak harus nanya papa. Yasudah mungkin gue harus mencari sendiri.</p><p>Hasil searching asal di laman Google gue menemukan kalau tinggi rata-rata laki-laki di Indonesia adalah 166 cm, lebih dari itu sudah di kategorikan tinggi. Sedangkan tinggi gue sendiri saat ini 170  cm, berarti harusnya gue cukup tinggi kan. Tapi entah kenapa pikiran atas tinggi badan gue terus menerus menganggu di sudut kepala.</p><p>Katanya kalau rajin minum susu kita akan cepet tinggi, mungkin ada baiknya jika kita coba. Waktu belanja bulanan yang biasanya jadi waktu favorit gue untuk memasukkan sejuta jajanan ke dalam keranjang belanja, hari ini berubah jadi berkarton-karton susu ukuran satu liter.</p><p>“mas ini kamu yakin beli susu sebanyak ini?”, tanya papa waktu melihat gue memasukkan banyak susu berbagai rasa ke dalam keranjang belanja.</p><p>“iya, aku mau rajin minum susu dari sekarang.”</p><p>“mendadak amat, biasanya juga paling males kalo papa buatin milo..”</p><p>“biarin aja sih Won, mas ayo nanti sama ayah bikin latte..”, sahut ayah yang sibuk memilih susu protein. Dasar bapak bapak sok kekar.</p><p>“yaudah, asal dihabisin loh ya mas. Susu kalo udah dibuka dari kartonnya harus segera dihabiskan kalo engga nanti basi..”</p><p>“tenang aja pah..”, sahut gue dengan percaya diri.</p><p>Susu itu gak ada bedanya sama air kan, tinggal di minum dan ditelen aja. Gampang lah, sehari bisa satu karton demi kenaikan satu centi perbulan yang gue incar. Yang tidak gue kira adalah rasa eneg dan sakit perut yang akan datang tiap kali gue meminum susu.</p><p>Oke, mungkin gue berlebihan minum susu dan ayah papa tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Tapi lama-lama sakit perut dan diare yang gue rasakan makin gak masuk akal sampai akhirnya papa pun sadar. Dan seperti biasa, om Nyong to the rescue.</p><p>“anak lo mulai laktosa intoleran kali?”, katanya dan mata papa membulat.</p><p>“masa bisa nurun dari gua Nyong?”</p><p>“yeu gak perlu nurun Won, manusia itu makin tua makin intoleran sama laktosa, kalo kecil mah engga. Mana anak lo setengah kaukasia kan? Makin gede itu resiko intolerannya..”</p><p>Dan benar saja saudara-saudara, setelah tes baru diketahui kalo gue laktosa intoleran. Gue pun harus rela susu berkarton karton gue di hibahkan ke keluarganya mas Jim dan mbak Na daripada basi.</p><p>Pupus sudah harapanku untuk bertumbuh tinggi.</p><p>Mungkin memang harus kembali ke sumbernya, tanya ke papa. Tapi gimana nanyanya ya, suka takut euy nanya masalah sensitif gini ke papa.</p><p>“pa, tau papa asliku gak?”, Papa berkedip cepat di hadapan gue ketika gue bertanya, mungkin kaget.</p><p>“emang kenapa mas Hansol nanya gitu?”, jawabnya lembut dan gue mengendikkan bahu.</p><p>“penasaran aja sih pa.. eh tapi bukan kenapa-napa loh ya, papa jangan kepikiran buruk, aku cuma penasaran aja bentuknya dia tuh gimana trus kira-kira ada miripnya sama aku apa enggak.. aku beneran gak berharap apa-apa juga sama dia..”, jawab gue cepat-cepat.</p><p>Duh jangan sampe gue nyakitin perasaan papa karena sebuah pertanyaan iseng.</p><p>Papa tersenyum mendengar penjelasan gue barusan.</p><p>“mama gak pernah cerita sih mas ke papa, yang jelas papa aslimu pasti ganteng soalnya mas Hansol juga ganteng…”</p><p>Yailah papa bisa aja, teriak juga nih anaknya ke bulan.</p><p>“ih, papa bukan gitu, maksudnya tinggi engga gitu lohhh…”</p><p>Mendadak mata papa melebar, akhirnya sadar akan kegalauan gue selama beberapa hari ini.</p><p>“kamu tuh galau garagara tinggi badan ya mas?”</p><p>Dan gue mengangguk, tentu saja papa adalah orang yang sangat perseptif akan segala hal. Dia tertawa lebar sebelum kemudian mengelus rambut gue lembut.</p><p>“mas gak perlu galau masalah tinggi badan sayang. Kamu kan masih di masa tumbuh kembang, nanti pasti nambah tingginya..”</p><p>“tapi aku juga mau setinggi papa sama ayah sekarang..”</p><p>Oke mungkin yang barusan terdengar sedikit merajuk untuk anak 16 tahun.</p><p>“tenang aja sayang, yuk besok-besok dikencengin lagi renang sama basketnya. Nanti papa sama ayah temenin..”</p><p>Mendengar nasihat papa yang barusan gue hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan lemah dan mencoba ikhlas dengan keadaan, Yasudah lah olahraga itu pada dasarnya baik kan untuk kesehatan. Dan besoknya gue beneran diajak dong sama ayah untuk berenang. Kami berenang ke kolam renang dekat kompleks rumah kami.</p><p>Siapa yang gak seneng renang sih? udah seger gak keringetan, gak terlalu capek juga. Setelah berenang makan indomie rebus pake telur setengah mateng ditambah sayur sawi hijau dan potongan cabe, udahlah kombinasi makanan setelah olahraga yang sangat pas.</p><p>Gue tengah sibuk mengunyah pada sawi ketika ayah tiba tiba tanya.</p><p>“yang bilang kamu pendek tuh siapa sih mas?”</p><p>Gue memutar bola mata sebal, ini kenapa ceritanya jadi melenceng jauh begini sih kalau udah sama ayah.</p><p>“gak ada ayah, aku cuma insecure aja…”</p><p>“oalah mas, mas… ngapain coba insecure orang ganteng begini kok..”, jawabnya sambil mengusak pada rambut gue yang setengah basah.</p><p>“yeu ganteng sama tinggi tuh beda kasus tau yah, Tom Cruise ganteng tapi pendek..”</p><p>“eh tapi istrinya cantik-cantik tuh..”</p><p>“gak nyambung ayah… istri cantik sama tinggi badan tuh..”</p><p>“lagian kenapa juga kalo pendek mas? Kan bukan berarti jelek juga..”</p><p>“gak kenapa-napa ayah.. makanya mas bilang mas insecure aja, gak bilang pendek jelek..”, cebik gue sebal.</p><p>Jadi muter muter begini obrolannya. Ayah kebiasaan deh.</p><p>“mas, tinggi itu gak melulu bagus tau, coba tebak berapa kali kamu liat papa sama ayah kejedot pintu?”</p><p>“sering..”</p><p>“coba tebak berapa kali ayah sama papa kesulitan cari baju sama ukuran sepatu yang pas?”</p><p>“lumayan.. hehe”</p><p>“belum lagi ayah sampe sekarang masih suka dibecandain bagong sama temen-temen ayah..”</p><p>Dalam hati gue jawab itu mah emang kelakuan ayah aja.</p><p>Ayah tersenyum, “makanya mas, semua udah ada porsinya masing-masing, tunggu aja sayang nanti juga tinggi sendiri..”</p><p>Ternyata banyak juga gak enaknya jadi orang yang tinggi kaya ayah sama papa, mana gue masih bertumbuh juga kan, pasti nanti gue bisa nyalip tingginya mereka.</p><p>“iya ya yah.. hehe..”</p><p>“lagian mas, ayah paling tinggi kan di rumah, tapi kamu pasti tau kan siapa bossnya di rumah..”</p><p> </p><p>“kalian pasti makan indomie kan tadi habis berenang?”</p><p>Gue dan ayah terdiam mematung di ruang tamu ketika disambut papa dengan kalimat barusan. Papa sih gak teriak atau ngamuk, hanya bertanya dengan nada tegas ditambah dua tangan yang terlipat depan dadanya.</p><p>Ayah meringis menggaruk pada rambutnya yang jelas-jelas gak gatel.</p><p>“dikit kok Won, hehe. Ya kan mas ya? Satu berdua kok..”</p><p>Satu berdua dari Hongkong, jelas jelas ayah pesen 2 porsi mie ayam bawang pake telor setengah mateng sama cabe rawit.</p><p>Papa kemudian bangun dari kursi, tangannya masih dilipat di dada. Nafasnya menghela kesal dan gak lama langsung menepuki kencang punggung ayah dengan sebal.</p><p>“kamu ini katanya diet! Katanya mau ngurangin indomie sama garem! Mana! Aku doang yang disuruh diet sendirinya enak-enak makan indomie gimana sih! ”</p><p>Ayah? Tentu saja mengaduh sambil berusaha kabur dari pukulan keras dari papa.</p><p>Emang deh, tinggi gak melulu bikin orang jadi lebih berkuasa. Contoh nyatanya barusan.</p><p>Yaudah sabar aja lah sampai waktunya gue beneran tinggi.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*TW: A minor mentions of Divorcing parent in third story; and no it wasn't from our two dork dads.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada yang inget kejadian waktu gue kecil dan diajak main sama tante baju putih di rumah ini sampe bikin Ayah bikin pengajian berhari hari? Nah usut punya usut ternyata gue bukan orang pertama di keluarga kecil kami yang bisa lihat mereka.</p><p>Om Nyong pernah cerita kalo dulu mereka berempat (iya 2 bapak gue dan 2 sahabatnya itu) pernah sok sokan masuk ke rumah hantu. Kata om Nyong, aslinya rumah hantu itu gak serem-serem amat, cuma agak gelap dan sepi. Tapi yang bikin serem adalah para pemeran hantu di dalamnya yang dandanannya begitu realitis dan parahnya, mereka ternyata  bertugas gak cuma nakutin tapi juga ngejar para pengunjung.</p><p> </p><p>Jadilah mereka berempat lari tunggang langgang dikejar setan-setanan waktu itu.</p><p> </p><p>Begitu berhasil keluar dari wahana, Ayah dan om Seok yang masih sibuk ngatur nafas dibuat bingung sama ekspresi gak enak Papa dan om Nyong, katanya Papa sama om Nyong sama-sama lihat satu sosok anak kecil di ujung ruangan yang anehnya diem aja waktu hantu lain ngejar.</p><p>Mereka bingung, takutnya ada anak kecil yang ketinggalan di dalam dan ketakutan untuk keluar. Papa sama om Nyong mutusin untuk nanya ke petugas rumah hantu tersebut dan akhirnya dipindailah wahana itu oleh petugasnya untuk nyari anak kecil yang takutnya tertinggal.</p><p>Anehnya, sama sekali gak ditemukan anak kecil atau pun pemeran hantu anak-anak sama sekali di wahana itu. Semua petugas berani sumpah kalo mereka sama sekali gak lihat ada anak kecil. Dan ya, kalau dipikir-pikir wahana rumah hantu itu kan <em>restricted</em> untuk anak anak dan gak mungkin juga mereka minta anak kecil untuk jadi hantu.</p><p> </p><p>Kesimpulannya adalah,<em> Papa dan om Nyong lihat hantu beneran waktu itu.</em></p><p> </p><p>Papa dan om Nyong sih biasa aja, yaudah lah toh hantunya cuma diem gitu aja kan gak ganggu? Tapi engga dengan Ayah dan om Seok. Kata om Nyong semenjak itu om Seok dan Ayah jadi trauma luar biasa sama wahana rumah hantu dan bahkan Ayah yang tadinya gak afal ayat kursi sekarang jadi beneran hafal di luar kepala surat yang katanya bisa ngusir hantu itu.</p><p>Nah, berbicara tentang hantu sepertinya kedua orangtua gue ini udah mulai masuk kategori bapak-bapak yang perlu sedikit dijelasin tentang defisini asli dari suatu kata deh.</p><p> </p><p>Pagi ini Ayah keluar dari kamar dengan muka sumpek. Sumpek dengan tanda wajahnya yang bersungut-sungut dan ada kantong mata yang cukup tebal dibawa matanya. Dan seperti biasa, waktu sarapan adalah waktu yang paling pas bagi orang tua untuk curhat ke anaknya.</p><p>“Mas, Ayah dighosting lagi coba…”</p><p>Gue terdiam, sedikit gak paham sama maksud Ayah. “Ghosting gimana yah?”</p><p> “Masa semalem Ayah cerita ke Papa kalo Ayah habis beli dough lab, terus Papa gak bales lagi dong..”</p><p>“Sinyal di Orlando jelek kali Yah…”</p><p>Ayah mengigit sosis bakarnya sambil cemburut, “Apaan orang tadi Ayah liat dia telfon kamu…”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, telfon Papa tadi pagi buat ngingetin gue sekolah.</em>
</p><p>“Kan beda 12 jam Yah disini sama Amerika, paling Papa kemarin sibuk kerja makanya lupa bales… Tadi Papa bilang ke aku mau tidur kok sama titip ingetin Ayah buat minum vitamin..”</p><p>Ayah cuma mengangguk lemah dari ujung mejanya sana sambil kemudian menghabiskan nasi goreng yang tersisa di piringnya. Pagi itu gue berangkat bersama Ayah yang kelihatannya sedih banget karena chatnya gak dibales sama Papa. Niat untuk membenarkan kesalahan penggunaan kata sepertinya harus ditunda dulu.</p><p> </p><p>Malam harinya ketika seluruh tugas udah gue selesai kerjakan, gue pun menghubungi Papa. Di Orlando sana ternyata Papa lagi siap siap sarapan di hotelnya.</p><p>“Mas, tadi makan apa? Nasi ya mas, gak boleh minta mie goreng terus ke mbak.. Papa marah nanti kalo mas makan mie goreng melulu..”</p><p>“Engga kok Pah…”, jawab gue sekenanya.</p><p>Sejujurnya gue udah makan mie goreng 3 kali dalam 5 hari ini. Ada baiknya pembicaraan ini kita alihkan.</p><p>“Pah, kasian tuh Ayah…”</p><p>“Kenapa lagi Ayah mu?”</p><p>“Sedih banget dia dari kemarin chatnya gak dibales sama Papa…”</p><p>“Kenapa Papa yang disalahin?”</p><p>“Garagara chatnya Papa anggurin… Kenapa sih Pa? Garagara dough lab?”</p><p>“Bukan, Ayah mu tuh padahal udah bilang sama Papa mau ngurangin gula tapi tetep aja beli makanan manis melulu, kan Papa jadi sebel juga mas ngingetinnya..”</p><p>“Ohh.. Tapi kemarin emang cookiesnya buat mas aja kok Pa, Ayah cuma aku kasi segigit, sisanya dia minum teh tawar aja di rumah…”</p><p>“…. Gitu ya?”</p><p>“Iyaaaa… Makanya Papa jangan marah dulu, kasian tau Ayahnya murung seharian…”</p><p>“Gitu ya mas? Hehehe kasian juga ya Ayah…”</p><p>“Iyaaa, mana salah lagi bilangnya dighosting, padahal mah cuma gak dibales Papa aja...”</p><p>“….. Di ghosting?”</p><p>“Haduh jangan bilang Papa juga gak tau definisi ghosting?</p><p>“………..”</p><p>“Papaaaaa, udah sana Papa sarapan dulu deh…”</p><p> </p><p>Fix lah ini begitu Papa pulang dari Orlando nanti akan gue ajarkan tentang definisi dari kata-kata kekinian biar mereka gak malu-maluin nanti asal nyeplos kata sembarangan. Yang penting sekarang Papa udah tau kalo Ayah emang beneran gak ada niat untuk gak memperbaiki pola makannya.</p><p>Keeseokan harinya Ayah muncul di ruang makan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedari keluar kamar, Ayah udah nyiul-nyiul gak jelas sambil nuang air panas ke kopinya. Ngeliat Ayah yang bahagia gini gue jadi ikut seneng juga. Mungkin emang kadang tugas anak tuh jadi penengah, lumayan lah itung-itung jadi pahala.</p><p> </p><p>“Mas, nanti temenin Ayah ngerakit Gundam yang baru ya…”</p><p>“Mau Yah!!”, ngerakit gundam sama Ayah tuh selalu menyenangkan.</p><p>“Ayah beli Gundam lagi?”</p><p>“Iya nih.. Tapi jangan bilang bilang Papa ya hehe…”</p><p> </p><p>Gue terdiam, Ayah nih suka banget ngerakit gundam dan biasanya Papa gak akan pernah marah dengan hobi Ayah yang satu ini kecuali untuk beberapa jenis Gundam. Dan mendengar kata-kata Ayah barusan feeling gue langsung gak enak.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayah jangan bilang habis beli yang Trans-Am Raiser...”</p><p>Dari ujung meja sana gue bisa liat Ayah sedang meringis, senyumnya kecut.</p><p>Untuk yang belum tahu, harga gundam Trans-Am Raiser yang paling murah itu 5,8 juta. <em>Dan iya, ini adalah jenis gundam yang dilarang Papa.</em></p><p> </p><p>Gue pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ya Tuhan… Mereka baru aja baikan loh, itu pun dengan intervensi gue yang notabene seorang anak 16 tahun.</p><p>Kenapa diulang lagi sihhhh….</p><p> </p><p>“Yah.. pokoknya kalo nanti Papa tau, mas gak mau ikut ikutan bantuin lagi..”</p><p>Si Ayah dari sebrang sana hanya tertawa terbahak sambil mengangkat satu jempolnya tanda setuju.</p><p>Begini lah teman teman, rasanya punya dua orang bapak yang (kadang) gak dewasa-dewasa amat, dan gue, seorang anak yang (kadang) berharap bisa <em>refund</em> orangtua.</p><p>Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi 3 hari lagi pas Papa pulang dan liat kerdus Gundam baru di ruang kerja Ayah nanti.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sebuah pertanyaan dari gue, apakah kalian benar-benar tahu tentang orangtua kalian?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Waktu gue kecil dulu, gue tau kalau Papa kerja di rumah dan Ayah kerja di sebuah perusahaan besar. Ketika gue besar sekarang, kondisinya dibalik. Ayah punya perusahaan sendiri, dan Papa yang berganti kerja di daerah perkantoran Sudirman situ.</p><p> </p><p>Untuk yang belum tahu, Papa itu seorang konsultan di sebuah organisasi bantuan dana dan pengembangan milik pemerintah Amerika Serikat.</p><p>Karena organisasi tempat Papabekerja ini sifatnya membantu dalam hal perekonomian dan pembangunan di negara yang sedang berkembang, Papa jadi sering banget pergi ke luar kota dan ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Sayang, perginya Papa itu selalu sendiri, AKA gue gak pernah diajak.</p><p>Tapi yaudahlah namanya juga kerja bukan jalan-jalan, yang ada nanti gue ditinggal rapat mulu.</p><p>Kadang kalau gue ketinggalan kunci atau kita ada rencana pergi makan malam di luar, Papa suka nyuruh gue untuk datang ke kantornya begitu pulang sekolah supaya nanti kita bisa dijemput bareng sama Ayah. Malam ini kayanya Papa lagi pingin banget makan di luar, jadilah setelah sekolah gue nunggu Papa di kantornya.</p><p> </p><p>Biasanya gue akan nunggu di Starbucks lobby atau di ruangannya Papa, tapi hari itu Papa lagi ada tamu. Akhirnya gue nunggu di suatu ruangan khusus, gak lama ada tante asistennya Papa masuk.</p><p>“Kakak, mau di pesenin minum apa? Pak Wonwoo masih agak lama tamunya nih..”</p><p>Ruangan ini agak dingin, sepertinya enak minum yang anget anget.</p><p>“Aku mau teh anget aja tante, ngerepotin gak?”</p><p>Tante itu tertawa kecil, “Engga lah kak, tunggu ya saya minta buatkan dulu..”</p><p>Gue pun mengangguk dan tante itu kembali meninggalkan ruangan.</p><p> </p><p>Dari ruangan ini keliatan jelas simpang susun Semanggi dan kerlip lampu gedung perkantoran di area SCBD sana. Dilihat dari posisi seperti ini, kerja di gedung perkantoran kaya gini rasanya cukup kesepian juga ya? Di kurung dalam tembok beton dan kaca kaca setinggi atap. Gue jadi cukup paham perasaan Papa yang selalu bahagia tiap pulang ke rumah.</p><p>Gue masih sedikit melamun ketika kemudian tante itu kembali lagi dengan secangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepul di tangannya.</p><p> </p><p>Gue mengangguk sebagai tanda terimakasih, “Tante makasih ya…”</p><p>Tante itu tersenyum waktu denger gue bilang makasih, dia pun akhirnya duduk di kursi depan gue.</p><p>“Sama-sama kakak, ya ampun anaknya pak Wonwoo udah besar ya ternyata..”</p><p>Sebuah ucapan standar dari rekan kerja untuk anak rekan mereka yang lain, gue pun hanya tersenyum sopan sambil sedikit menyeruput pada teh.</p><p>“Hehe masa aku kecil terus tante..”</p><p>Tante itu kembali terkekeh, “Rata-rata anak direktur disini malah udah besar-besar loh kak kayak udah kuliah gitu atau bahkan udah punya anak, pak Wonwoo aja kayanya yang anaknya masih SMA..”</p><p>Bentar, gue gak salah denger kan, “Gimana tante?”</p><p>“Iya kak, anak direktur sini udah pada besar.. Pak Wonwoo itu naro foto kakak sama Ayahnya kakak di meja kerjanya.. Disitu foto kakak masih kecil, jadi banyak yang ngira kakak ini masih kecil juga…”</p><p>“Bukan tante... Direktur? Emang Papa direktur?”</p><p>Si tante menatap gue dengan pandangan aneh, “Loh, kakak gak tau Papanya kakak direktur sini?”</p><p>Gue menggeleng. Gak ngira Papa jabatannya beneran setinggi itu.</p><p>“Pak Wonwoo tuh <em>Chief Staffer</em> loh kakak, gak pernah cerita ya?”</p><p>“Gak pernah tante, kirain konsultan biasa aja..”</p><p>Tante itu kini terkekeh, “Ya ampun bisa bisanya gak diceritain…”</p><p>“Papa tuh kalo di rumah gak pernah ngomongin kerjaan tante, lebih banyak baca buku, ngobrol sama aku atau ya ngurus peliharaan kami…”</p><p>“Gitu ya? Pantesan kalo kerja pak Wonwoo serius banget kak disini..”</p><p>Gue terkekeh, terbayang banget kalo papa lagi serius itu kaya apa. “Papa galak ya tante?”</p><p>Tante itu menggeleng, “Dulu tante kira juga galak, ternyata pas udah kenal tante baru tau kalo pak Wonwoo tuh <em>family man</em> banget…”</p><p>“<em>Family man</em> gimana emang tante?”</p><p>“Contoh paling gampangnya sih pak Wonwoo tuh paling lebar senyumnya kalo cerita tentang kakak… Kakak jago main gitar lah, kakak ikut OSN biologi lah, kakak masak omelete trus gosong kan kemarin? Pak Wonwoo paling seneng cerita ke staffnya tentang kakak pokoknya…”</p><p> </p><p>Ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang mendadak muncul di dada gue, dan efeknya entah kenapa terasa di pipi.  Tanpa sadar gue ikut tersenyum.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa ternyata banyak curhat ya tante?”, tanya gue. Agak lucu juga membayangkan seorang Papa cerita-cerita kehidupan rumah kami ke rekan kerjanya.</p><p>“Daripada curhat, lebih ke arah pak Wonwoo tuh bener bener sayang dan bangga banget sama kakaknya, makanya jadi sering cerita...”, jawab tante itu sambil tersenyum.</p><p>Gak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka dan wajah ayah dengan kacamata bundarnya menyembul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah banget, tapi matanya bersinar waktu lihat gue yang asyik ngobrol sama asistennya.</p><p>“Mas, maaf ya Papa lama banget…”, ucapnya sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengusak rambut gue.</p><p>“Haseul, makasih ya udah nemenin anak lanang nih..”, ucapnya ke tante asisten.</p><p>Tante asisten hanya menggeleng, “Gak papa pak, malah kita cerita cerita ya kak ya?”</p><p>“Loh cerita apa?”, tanya Papa dengan mata membulat. Pasti penasaran.</p><p>Gue sama tante asisten yang gue baru tau namanya adalah tante Haseul kini saling liat-liatan. Tidak lama kemudian kami sama-sama terkikik geli. Biarlah percakapan barusan menjadi rahasia antara gue dan tante Haseul saja.</p><p> </p><p>Begitulah teman teman bagaimana gue akhirnya tahu tentang pekerjaan dan jabatan Papa di kantornya. Sedangkan untuk Ayah, gue tahu kalau Ayah adalah direktur utama di perusahaannya sendiri.</p><p>Tapi ada juga hal yang akhirnya gue tahu tentang Ayah setelah gue datang ke kantornya.</p><p> </p><p>Ayah itu punya sebuah perusahaan konstrusi bareng sama om Seok dan om Cheol. Kantor mereka berada di daerah Kemang, yang berarti ada banyak café dan restaurant menarik di sekitar tempat Ayah kerja. Gue cukup suka ke kantor Ayah sebenernya, karena setiap ke sana gue selalu bisa jajan macem-macem.</p><p>Kantor Ayah itu bentuknya gedung 3 lantai. Gedung kantor Ayah itu suasananya mirip banget kaya rumah, nuasanya putih gading, banyak tanaman hijau dan teduh banget. Lantai 1 isinya ruang meeting dan tempat menyambut tamu, lantai 2 untuk para staffnya dan lantai paling atas baru ada ruangan Ayah dan om om lainnya.</p><p>Kantor Ayah itu ada taman besar terbuka di bagian tengahnnya dengan tanaman rambat menghiasi dinding vertikal di sekitarnya. Tamannya itu dikelilingi oleh ruangan ruangan kerja para staff Ayah dan taman itu juga jadi bagian dari pantry untuk para staff ayah beristirahat. Di sana ada beberapa kursi dan meja yang bisa digunakan untuk duduk dan makan.</p><p>Setiap diminta untuk menunggu , gue selalu memilih untuk menunggu di taman ini sambil jajan dari toko yang letaknya gak jauh dari kantor Ayah.</p><p> </p><p>Sore itu gue diminta Papa untuk pulang bareng Ayah, jadilah pulang dari sekolah gue langsung ke kantor Ayah. Ketika tiba disana, gue bisa lihat ruang meeting sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang. Gak lama Ayah turun dari atas dan menyambut gue.</p><p>“Mas, tunggu dulu ya. Nanti minta sama om Hyuk beliin kamu cemilan aja..”, tangannya meraih pundak gue dan mengecup pada puncak kepala.</p><p>Dilihat dari terburu-burunya Ayah untuk masuk ke ruang meeting dan sudah adanya om Cheol dan Om Seok dengan wajah serius disana. Sepertinya meeting yang akan Ayah lakukan ini agak penting. Gue pun mengangguk dan segera cari tempat duduk di pantry.</p><p>Gue pun segera memesan es kopi susu dan <em>poke bowl</em> dari toko yang letaknya gak jauh dari kantor Ayah pada om Hyuk. Mengeluarkan laptop yang gue bawa dan memilih untuk bermain game. Lumayan lah menghabiskan waktu.</p><p> </p><p>Tanpa sadar waktu sudah berjalan dan begitu gue melihat jam ternyata 2 jam telah berlalu. Ruangan meeting Ayah itu transparan karena dindingnya kaca dan gue bisa melihat raut wajah yang gak mengenakkan om Cheol dari luar sini. Ayah terlihat sedang berdiri, berbicara dengan raut wajah yang berapi-api sambil menujuk-nujuk pada layar proyektor dan perasaan gue mulai gak enak.</p><p>Ayah tidak pernah terlihat semarah itu.</p><p>Tiba-tiba om Seok keluar dari ruangan yang dari dalamnya terdengar sayup suara Ayah yang menggelegar, “— Kir apa itu orang?! Kita udah keluar berapa mil- ", dan pintu kembali tertutup.</p><p>Om Seok berjalan ke arah pantry sambil memijat pada dahinya, matanya tertutup dan pasti dia gak sadar dengan keberadaan gue yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. Badannya bersandar pada dinding dan tangannya meraih pada kantong celananya, mengeluarkan satu bungkus rokok ketika kemudian matanya terbuka dan sadar kalau gue daritadi memperhatikan.</p><p>“Loh, Mas Hansol kok disini?”, tanyanya sambil menaruh kembali bungkus rokok di celanannya.</p><p>Gue menunjuk pada ruang meeting yang baru saja dia tinggalkan. </p><p>“Aku sama Papa disuruh nunggu disini om, nanti sama Ayah mau makan di luar…”</p><p>Om Seok tersenyum lalu mengambil pada segelas air dingin dan duduk di depan gue. Raut wajah om Seok kelihatan penat banget, dan gue gak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.</p><p>“Ada masalah ya om Seok?”</p><p>Om Seok mendekat, tangannya mengusak pada rambut gue, “Kok mas tau?”</p><p>Gue kembali menunjuk pada ruangan transparan kedap suara di depan sana.</p><p>“Muka Ayah gak enak om, trus tadi aku denger suara Ayah sama om Cheol kenceng banget…”</p><p>Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari om Seok, wajahnya masih terlihat lelah, tapi ada sedikit sirat rasa bersalah muncul di wajahnya.</p><p>“Kaget ya mas? gak pernah liat Ayah sama om Cheol marah sebelumnya disini?”</p><p>Gue hanya terdiam dan mengangguk. Ada sebuah perasaan yang aneh dan gak enak mendadak muncul di dada gue. Ayah itu bisa dibilang orang yang paling sabar di rumah, bahkan jauh lebih sabar dari Papa.</p><p> </p><p>Melihat Ayah yang berapi-api dan mengeluarkan nada suara tinggi, bikin perasaan gue campur aduk. Kaget, sedih, panik dan… Aneh. Ada rasa yang begitu aneh melihat sosok Ayah yang biasaya humoris tiba-tiba mengeluarkan nada tinggi.</p><p>Rasanya gue seperti dibawa kembali ke masa SMP dulu ketika ketahuan nakal dan ayah begitu kecewanya ke gue. Ayah waktu itu gak berteriak atau marah besar, tapi beda untuk kali ini.</p><p>Dan, rasanya, gue ingin menangis.</p><p> </p><p>Sebuah tangan meraih pada puncak kepala gue, dan membelai lembut.</p><p>“Maafin Ayah, om Seok sama om Cheol ya mas kalo bikin gak nyaman hari ini…” ucap om Seok dengan senyum di wajahnya.</p><p>“Mungkin mas belum paham untuk saat ini, tapi apa yang om Seok, Ayah sama om Cheol lakukan di dalam sana itu adalah untuk memperjuangkan hak-hak dari para staff yang sekarang sedang bergantung sama kami bertiga mas… Jadi mas Hansol jangan sedih ya lain kali kalau liat Ayah mukanya serem kaya gitu…”</p><p>Gue hanya mengangguk, membiarkan om Seok berdiri dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tempatnya tadi pergi meninggalkan meeting. Gue masih terdiam, menatap layar laptop yang kini telah menghitam akibat menyimpan daya.</p><p> </p><p>Tidak lama Papa pun datang dari kantornya dan menjemput gue untuk pulang. Sepertinya rencana untuk makan malam diluar hari ini harus ditunda dulu. Malam itu gue hanya makan berdua dengan Papa di meja makan.</p><p>Ketika makan selesai Papa pun hanya memeluk gue, pelukannya sedikit lebih erat dari biasanya. Papa pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ayah dan rasa tidak nyaman yang gue rasakan.</p><p> </p><p>Keesokan harinya ketika gue terbangun dan mau sarapan Ayah sudah berada di meja makan. Sibuk mengoleskan mentega pada roti yang baru saja dipanggang. Kepalanya terangkat ketika mendengar gue mendekat, Ayah lalu tersenyum.</p><p>“Maaf ya mas kemarin gak jadi pergi, hari ini Ayah anter ke sekolah ya nak?”</p><p>Gue mengangguk, membiarkan Ayah kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya kami berangkat dan mobil Ayah berjalan membelah kemacetan, Ayah mulai bercerita tentang alasan kenapa tadi malam kami gagal pergi makan di luar.</p><p> </p><p>Intinya adalah ada seorang oknum dari pihak perizinan yang dengan sengaja berusaha menyabotase pekerjaan dari tim proyek Ayah. Oknum ini terus menerus meminta imbalan uang agar proyek yang mereka laksanakan bisa berjalan lancar. Jika tidak diberikan uang, proyek akan dihentikan lebih awal dan imbasnya adalah tim Ayah tidak akan mendapat keuntungan sama sekali. Dengan pola seperti ini, tim Ayah akan mendapat margin keuntungan tidak sebesar yang seharusnya.</p><p>Gue pun menjadi ikut marah mendengar penjelasan Ayah barusan.</p><p>“Ayah, kalo gitu kenapa gak dilaporin aja sih ke pihak berwajib? Oknum itu pegawai pemerintah kan? Kok malah seenaknya aja minta uang begitu sih?”</p><p>“Oknum seperti itu banyak mas kejadian di dunia konstruksi dan kadang justru datangnya dari pihak berwenang... Ayah sendiri udah sebisa mungkin berusaha menjauh dari klien dan pola bisnis yang seperti ini, tapi mas tahu sendiri kan kalau ekonomi negara kita lagi dalam kondisi buruk? Ayah jadi gak punya pilihan lagi selain nurutin oknum itu...”</p><p>“Tapi kan jadi gak adil buat Ayah dan tim yang udah kerja secara bersih dan benar, dia seenaknya aja minta uang. Trus nanti Ayah untungnya darimana dong?”</p><p>“Untung nak, perusahaan Ayah gak akan <em>collapse</em> hanya karena insiden kecil ini. Tapi, memang harus ada yang mengalah daripada staff Ayah gak dapat gaji dari permainan kotor orang itu..”</p><p>“Trus gimana? katanya tadi keuntungannya jadi kecil?”</p><p>Ayah hanya tersenyum dari setir kemudi. Mobil tengah berhenti di lampu merah dan tangannya mengapai bahu gue untuk di usap.</p><p> </p><p>“Jadi pemimpin itu, artinya harus adil mas.. Untung kecil selama keluarga kita bisa makan dan mas Hansol bisa sekolah juga gak masalah kok untuk Ayah. Yang penting nanti kalau mas Hansol sudah besar dan sudah jadi pemimpin jangan sampai jadi atau membiarkan oknum seperti itu ya mas...”</p><p>Gue hanya bisa mengangguk, dan ikut mendekap ayah lebih erat. Ayah pasti lelah, dan gue hanya bisa memberikan sebuah pelukan kecil sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk segala kerja kerasnya.</p><p> </p><p>Gue ini masih kecil, cuma remaja 16 tahun yang masih belum banyak paham dengan kotornya dunia kerja atau <em>struggle</em> yang tiap hari dilakukan oleh Ayah maupun Papa untuk membawa sesuap nasi di meja kami. Yang gue tahu hanya betapa bijaknya mereka sebagai suatu individu yang mempunyai <em>power</em>.</p><p>Di kemudian hari, gue baru tahu dalam proyek merugi itu ternyata Ayah, om Cheol dan om Seok tidak mengambil gaji sama sekali. Mereka memilih untuk tidak menerima gaji selama beberapa bulan dan membiarkan hasil dan keuntungan dari proyek tersebut untuk para staff mereka yang lebih membutuhkan.</p><p> </p><p>Dari perkerjaan kedua orangtua gue ini gue jadi banyak paham. Kalau ternyata ada banyak kompleksitas dalam kehidupan mereka.</p><p> </p><p>Pasti ada alasan kenapa Papa tidak pernah cerita tentang jabatan di kantornya. Ada alasan di balik semua senyum bahagia Papa setiap melihat gue dan Ayah di rumah. Pasti ada alasan juga kenapa Ayah tidak pernah bercerita banyak tentang apa yang ia alami dalam proyeknya. Ada alasan di balik seringnya Ayah bekerja hingga larut malam atau bahkan saat di rumah sekali pun.</p><p>Gue belajar, kalau orangtua yang kita temui tiap hari di rumah bisa jadi sosok yang cukup berbeda di tempat kerjanya. Ada banyak sisi dari Ayah yang sabar, ada banyak sisi juga dari Papa yang lembut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And that’s makes them even more humane for me.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Satu hal yang gue tahu, Ayah dan Papa gue adalah orangtua paling keren sedunia dan gue bangga banget sama mereka. <em>And nothing will ever changed that.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Talk about being humane, even the coolest and level headed parent</em> seperti Ayah dan Papa gue pun kadang ya ada kurangnya juga kok.</p><p> </p><p>Papa itu kadang suka sedikit gak sabar contohnnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Mas, masih lama?”, ketuk Papa dari luar kamar mandi.</p><p>Hari itu keluarga kami akan pergi keluar kota dengan menggunakan pesawat untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan anak saudara jauh Ayah di Surabaya. Pesawat kami sebenarnya baru akan berangkat jam 6 sore, dan demi Tuhan Papa ini masih jam 12 siang.</p><p>Ketika akhirnya gue keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk dan rambut yang masih basah, gue bener-bener gak bisa menahan diri untuk gak menggerutu ke Papa.</p><p>“Pah, mas mandi kan gak satu jam juga…”</p><p>Papa mendecak sebal, wajahnya terlihat jengkel.</p><p>“Iya nak tapi Jakarta itu kan macet, rumah kita di Tebet lagi pusat segala kemacetan. Kalo nanti kita terlambat pesawatnya gimana?”</p><p>Gue gak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola mata gue dengan sebal.</p><p>“Iya, Jakarta emang macet Pa dan <em>prepare</em> ke bandara itu emang harus s<em>pare</em> waktu.. Tapi kita kan berangkatnya dari Halim Papa…”</p><p>Papa cuma mendengus sebal denger jawaban gue sambil keluar kamar dan sibuk ngomel-ngomel ke Ayah yang masih santai di depan TV dengan kaos oblong.</p><p>Kenapa sih Papa harus se-gak sabar itu?<em> check in</em> juga bisa <em>check in online</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kalo Papa itu sedikit gak sabar, maka ayah itu sedikit terlalu santai.</p><p> </p><p>“Jam berapa Yah filmnya?” tanya gue sambil mengunyah pada T-Bone steak yang gue makan untuk lunch hari ini.</p><p>“18.30 mas..”, jawab Ayah. Jemarinya masih sibuk membalas pada pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya, mungkin dari Papa yang akan ikut nyusul.</p><p>“Beneran?”, gue memastikan.</p><p>“Hnggg..”, jawab Ayah pendek. Handphonenya kini telah masuk kembali ke kantung celananya.</p><p>Begitu selesai makan gue sama Ayah segera kembali ke bioskop tempat kami membeli tiket tadi, dari depan pintu gue bisa melihat Papa yang sudah menunggu. Kami pun berjalan ke arah studo tempat film kami di putar.</p><p>Aneh, kok tumben ya gak ada penjaganya. Pintunya juga masih ditutup, apa kecepetan ya? Dari sudut mata gue bisa lihat raut muka Papa mendadak tidak enak.</p><p>“Gyu, jamnya bener kan?”</p><p>Ayah mendecak sebal dan mengeluarkan tiket dari kantong kemejanya untuk di serahkan ke Papa.</p><p>“Bener Won, nih li—”</p><p>Di kertas itu tertera jelas studio kami berdiri sekarang dan angka 17.30. yang menunjukan jam diputarnya film. Bener aja feeling gue udah gak enak daritadi. Ayah salah baca jam guys.</p><p> </p><p>Ayah hanya meringis dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Papa menghela nafas lelah. Dan gue? Pasrah dengan hangusnya tiket kami nonton. Udah satu jam berlalu, ya kali gue masuk filmnya udah setengah jalan.</p><p>“Hehehehe…. Mau beli lagi atau kita lanjut cari makan lagi nih?”, tanya ayah dengan nada bersalah yang… Gak terdengar berasa bersalah sama sekali.</p><p>Gue hanya bisa mengelus dada lagi-lagi harus jadi saksi omelan Papa kepada Ayah di tempat umum untuk kesekian kalinya.</p><p> </p><p>Ayah dan Papa itu banyak banget ribut-ribut kecilnya seperti ini, dan gue sebagai anak mereka ya udah terbiasa banget sebenernya sama segala berantem kecil yang mereka lakukan. Kadang gue bingung mendefiniskan kata ‘berantem’ pada interaksi mereka kalo ada yang bertanya. Ya mereka bisa dibilang berantem, tapi gak berantem juga. Paham kan?</p><p> </p><p>Makanya ketika suatu hari Chan dateng ke sekolah dengan wajah yang lesu banget, gue agak <em>concern</em> ketika dia jawab kalau kedua orangtuanya habis berantem. Gue, jujur bukan tipe orang yang bisa memberikan kalimat penenang atau bisa jadi penghibur yang baik. Makanya waktu Chan cerita, gue hanya bisa mendengarkan dan membiarkan Kwan yang berbicara sebagai penenang saja.</p><p>Pun ketika akhirnya Chan tanya ke gue apa dia boleh cabut atau kabur ke rumah gue dari rumahnya selama beberapa hari <em>(maybe as an act of rebellion)</em>, ya gue hanya bisa mengiyakan. Pada akhirnya gue cuma mau menjadi teman yang baik.</p><p>Untungnya Chan dan Kwan adalah sahabat gue semenjak kecil, kedua bokap gue gak pernah sekali pun menanyakan atau kepo kenapa Chan dan akhirnya Kwan juga <em>(as an act of solidarity)</em> bisa tidur berhari-hari di rumah gue. Kamar yang tadinya hanya berisi gue kasur dan PC kesayangan, sekarang jadi ramai dengan hadirnya teman-teman gue. Dan ya walaupun<em> circumstances</em>nya sedih, gue jadi seneng.</p><p><em>At least,</em> Chan tau kalau <em>we have each other.</em></p><p>Pada suatu malam, akhirnya Chan cerita tentang keadaan terakhir rumahnya. Kenapa orangtuanya bisa berantem, dan ya mungkin apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarga mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup gue, gue mendengar yang namanya kata Cerai terdengar begitu dekat di hidup gue. Selama ini kata Cerai hanya pernah gue dengar dari TV, dari majalah atau dari internet.</p><p>Cerai itu... Selalu puya konotasi buruk di kepala gue.</p><p> </p><p>Ya gimana gak buruk kan? Gimana bisa sebuah keputusan dari pengadilan dengan mudahnya memisahkan satu keluarga yang begitu mencintai satu sama lain.</p><p> </p><p>Malam itu Chan menangis, kenceng banget. Kwan yang memang pada dasarnya berhati lembut, tentu ikut menangis dan bahkan sama kencengnya. Dan gue, yang katanya orang-orang cukup dingin dan apatis itu akhirnya jadi mau gak mau ikutan sedih, nyesek, perih apalah itu.</p><p>Gue pun ikut menangis dan memeluk kedua orang sahabat gue sejak kecil itu.</p><p>Kita bertiga nangis bareng malem itu, kita bertiga saling berpelukan, kita bertiga saling menguatkan. Chan itu paling muda diantara kami bertiga dan gue sama Kwan setuju untuk gak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabat kami yang satu ini.</p><p> </p><p>“Kadang gue iri Sol, sama lo dan kedua bokap lo...”, sahut Chan dari samping kasur gue malam itu ketika kami selesai menangis dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur.</p><p>Ada helaan nafas yang bisa gue dengar banget dari kedua sahabat gue itu.</p><p>“Om Gyu sama Om Won tuh bener-bener sayang banget sama lo gak cuma karena lo anak mereka aja, mereka sayang banget sama lo ya karena mereka bener-bener menghargai lo sebagai manusia juga…”, lanjut Chan.</p><p>“Bokap gue juga ada kurangnya kok, Chan..”</p><p>Kwan tertawa dari sisi sammping Chan sana, “Yang namanya orang tua tuh pasti ada kurangnya lah Sol.. Tapi yang jelas gue bisa liat kalo om Gyu sama Om Won gak akan pernah kompromi dalam hal kebahagiaan lo..”</p><p>Gue cuma bisa tersenyum dalam gelapnya kamar, mencoba memahami banyak hal yang ternyata patut membuat gue untuk bersyukur.</p><p>“Gue sama Kwan udah gak punya orangtua yang lengkap Sol.. Nyokap bokap gue akan segera pisah, nyokapnya Kwan bahkan udah gak ada dari kita sama-sama kecil, kita berdua iri bukan karena niat jahat Sol, kita justru seneng masih ada dua sosok yang segitunya sayang sama lo..”</p><p>Ada suara anggukan yang begitu jelas terdengar, pasti dari Kwan.</p><p>“Sol, ada alesan kenapa selalu rumah lo yang jadi tempat kita main bareng.. Ada alesan kenapa kedua bokap lo yang selalu nemenin kita bertiga walaupun bokap gue selalu nyediain supir buat gue.. Kedua bokap lo tuh bener-bener nganggep kita berdua anak mereka hanya karena kita bertiga sahabatan dari kecil..” balas Kwan.</p><p> </p><p>Gue pun tersenyum kecil. <em>Ah, ternyata gue seberuntung itu ya…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Chan, Kwan… Kalo kalian mau jadi anak bokap-bokap gue gak papa kok… Gue rela bagi-bagi bokap gue demi kalian berdua…”, Jawab gue.</p><p>“Mulai sekarang, gak usah sungkan ya untuk main kesini, gak usah takut untuk cerita ke kedua bokap gue, gak usah ngerasa gak enak… Rumah gue, adalah rumah untuk kalian juga… Jadi jangan sedih lagi, masih ada trio badut dari Tebet..”</p><p>Dan jawaban dari gue itu akhirnya bisa membawa kami bertiga tertawa dan rasa kantuk dengan cepat membawa kami bertiga ke alam mimpi.</p><p> </p><p>Keesokan harinya, Chan dan Kwan akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing masing. Kamar gue kembali jadi sepi setelah sebelumnya ramai, kamar gue kembali jadi rapih setelah sebelumnya berantakan, kamar gue kembali jadi kosong setelah sebelumnya terisi.</p><p> </p><p>Malam itu gue Ayah dan Papa ngobrol cukup lama di ruang TV setelah makan malam. Papa memeluk gue di atas sofa dan Ayah duduk di karpet, mengelus lembut pada paha gue.</p><p>“Kenapa ya Pah, Yah ada yang namanya perceraian? Kenapa juga selalu anak yang jadi korbannya dalam perceraian?”, tanya gue malam itu.</p><p>Ayah yang tadinya berada di bawah kini pindah naik ke samping gue dan ikut memeluk gue dan Papa dengan erat. Tangan Papa sedari tadi belum berhenti mengelus pada rambut gue.</p><p>“Orang dewasa itu kadang bisa memutuskan hal-hal yang sifatnya ceroboh dalam hidup mereka mas, dan kadang keputusan ceroboh itu jadi efek domino dalam kehidupannya… Dan bukannya Papa ngebela ya, cuma pasti ada banyak rasa sesal dan rasa sedih yang dialami sama Mama dan Papanya Chan sekarang karena udah bikin Chan sedih…”</p><p>“Iya, tapi kenapa ya Pah, Yah.. Kenapa harus seegois itu sampe harus mengorbankan Chan?”</p><p>Ayah hanya menggeleng, mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada kami.</p><p>“Pasti ada keadaan yang pada satu titik membuat Papa dan Mamanya Chan ngerasa ya mungkin udah disini titik akhirnya nak, Percaya sama Ayah pasti untuk tiba pada titik itu Papa dan Mamanya Chan udah banyak berpikir dan menimbang hingga akhirnya keputusan itu udah dianggap sebagai keputusan terbaik..”</p><p>Gue masih aja diam waktu mendengar penjelasan dan pengertian yang coba Ayah dan Papa sampaikan pada gue. Tentang sudut pandang orangtua, tentang rasa pengertian dan tentang hal yang mungkin ke depannya tidak akan pernah bisa kita kira sebagai orang dewasa.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi ada satu kata-kata yang gue inget banget.</p><p> </p><p>“Mas, berpisahnya kedua orangtua Chan bukan berarti cinta yang pernah ada antara mereka atau cinta mereka untuk anaknya akan benar-benar hilang…”</p><p>Papa dengan lembut mengusap pipi gue waktu mengantakan ini. dan, gue pun langsung teringat dengan momen waktu mamanya Chan buatkan gue cookies atau saat papanya Chan dengan baik hati belikan gue dan Kwan es krim waktu kami pergi main ke waterboom dulu. Gue tahu banget betapa sayangnya mereka sama Chan.</p><p> </p><p>Status mama dan papa Chan bisa aja berubah, dan interaksi antar keluarga mereka pasti tidak akan pernah sama lagi setelah ini. Tapi cinta dari Mama dan Papa Chan pasti tidak akan pernah berubah, Chan akan tetap jadi anak yang mereka sayang dan banggakan, dan tugas gue adalah mengingatkan Chan supaya dia gak pernah lupa akan hal itu. Supaya Chan tau, kalau berpisahnya kedua orangtuanya tidak akan menentukan siapa dia, atau kurangnya rasa cinta yang telah atau akan ia terima.</p><p> </p><p>Chan tetaplah Chan yang ceria, baik dan bersemangat. </p><p> </p><p>Saat gue udah berada di kasur, gue terdiam cukup lama dan banyak pikiran  buruk yang berkecamuk di otak gue. Tentang hidup, tentang hubungan manusia, tentang masa depan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kita tebak dan tentang betapa susahnya menjadi orang dewasa.</p><p>Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam ketika akhirnya gue menyerah dengan keruwetan otak dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Satu hal yang pasti, gue sadar akan keberuntungan yang gue punya, dan gue sangat sangat bersyukur.</p><p>Rasanya, gue gak mau cepat cepat dewasa dan mau selamanya jadi anak Ayah dan Papa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tuhan, jangan buat Hansol dewasa dengan cepat ya.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Gyu, kamu beli Trans-Am?”</p><p>“Engga, kata siapa?”</p><p>“Tuh apaan di lemari kaca? ada Gundam merah pedangnya ijo?”</p><p>“….”</p><p>“Kamu pikir aku gak tau ya?”</p><p>“Tau kok Won, kamu pasti ta— Aduh! Duh! Won! Hobi banget nyubit kenapa sih?”</p><p> </p><p>Dan gue yang melihat hanya bisa meringis melihat Ayah lagi lagi kena hukuman atas keimpusifitasnya beli Gundam.  Bener kan apa kata gue teman-teman semua? Papa tuh mengerikan insting kebapakkannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Mas, kamu makan mie goreng lagi?”, tanya papa tiba-tiba.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mati lah gue.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Actually this is me trying to write in first POV aja, mencoba a new style of writing, hehe semoga gak awkward ya. Ada banyak beberapa ide untuk cerita Spin Off ini sebenernya, tapi memang harus di taro di bank ide dulu karena suatu dan lain hal.<br/>That's it! updates gonna be sporadic karena hehe... (diam kamu Thesis!)<br/>Thank You for reading! Have a great day everyone!</p><p>Also come say Hi to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/gentrifiy">twitter :D</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>